


Piece together

by sunsetseas77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Concerned Kara, F/F, Healing, Yearning, canon divergent halfway thru 508, injured Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77
Summary: To Kara’s relief, Lena aborts Project Non Nocere. To Kara’s horror, the next time they see each other Lena ends up bleeding on the ground.Healing in more than one way.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter has been around for months but wanted to make sure the story was going somewhere. Have a rough draft of a second chapter so posting.  
> Much more Kara than Lena just in this chapter.

A puff of condensed breath lifts a few strands of Kara’s hair as she leads her party of five through the frozen passage. Their dimmed lights reflect off deep blue and white ice while Kara listens for Alex with her larger band off to the right in a second tunnel, and for a third group led by the second-in command, Jun Martel, in one to the left.

Kara glances over her shoulder to the least-experienced team member who gives her a sheepish look, slowing to drop farther behind her. She shoots him a quick smile of assurance.

This base at the edge of the Arctic Circle is where the hunt for two high-profile arms dealers linked to at least seven assassinations of humans and aliens has led. Underworld rumors that swirl around them suggest a possible link to Leviathan. 

Brainy’s gathered intel confirmed that one of the dealers has psychic abilities, and for that they’re outfitted with dampeners. The other is known for his brutality and enhanced strength and speed. Both have been frustratingly elusive and, with their talents and access to sophisticated weaponry, neither will be simple to neutralize. The perimeter security was readily dealt with, but the main targets have the agents, and even Supergirl, on edge.

Superpowered senses tell Kara where the tunnels open into a large, occupied cave. She slows and holds her hand up to let the others know Alex’s signal is coming. 

When it’s given, the three teams flood into the space and an immediate firefight erupts with those assembled there. Everyone scrambles for cover amidst shouting and weapons discharging.

Kara spends the first seconds blocking fire and using her heat vision to carve away thick ice formations that their opponents are sheltering behind. Then a tickle sweeps across her, and she pinpoints the strongman wielding a massive electrical weapon firing in her direction.

A quick scan as she dodges reveals that a few in the opposing crew have small electrical disruptors in hand and are trying to take out both people and their dampeners to give their mind-controlling leader an advantage. The users are identifiable when any visible hair on them stands straight up. Alex sees it and yells out orders to neutralize.

The two forces are about even in number, but the training and teamwork Alex has instilled is giving their side a rapidly emerging advantage. They push the opposition towards the wall behind them, though Kara is finding her own offensive effectiveness hampered when dampeners are damaged and the dealer with psychic abilities works around them to manipulate the wearers. Intervening when an agent is affected and avoiding shocking hits keeps her occupied for the next minute in this frenzy.

“What,” escapes her lips when she looks up from a burst that just missed to see Lena enter onto the turbulent scene from the tunnel Kara and her team used. The “…is she doing here,” remains unsaid while her eyes stay locked on her estranged friend.

Dressed in black tactical gear with hair braided back, Lena has the gleam of a force field around her along with integrated blasters covering her hands and forearms that look like inspirations from the Lexo-suit she’d been studying. She doesn’t engage but inspects the cave, grazing over everyone including the superhero as she searches for something. Ammunition colliding with the protective field prompts her to return a volley or two.

Kara hasn’t seen her in-person since Lena’s angry revelation at the Fortress a few weeks ago and her current stress level does not need the presence of someone she has missed immensely and is drawn to protect when she can’t fully focus on her. She doesn’t really have time to spare a thought even on how or why Lena’s here.

Her irritant swears loudly as his weapon malfunctions, snapping her attention away from Lena. Kara seizes the opportunity to head in his direction but is rerouted by the sight of Martel’s dampener being knocked out, followed by her aiming her sidearm at her colleagues. Kara zips to the site to shield the two from the weapon while keeping an eye on the raging battle.

As she’s moving, the probable object of Lena’s search steps through an opening where a wall of solid ice had backed the raid’s targets an instant before. 

The Lex fangirl turned into an AI turned whatever she may be now cocks her head at Lena as she taps a handheld device. Kara listens in on her multitasking, telling the dealer trying to fix his weapon to get their people out of there while never taking her eyes off Lena. Why Hope is here after going rogue and disappearing from Lex’s stronghold when Lena terminated their misguided project is yet another question for a future time.

Kara wraps Martel up before she can fire her weapon at anyone. Her focus remains split between getting a compromised colleague out of the fight and what is playing out on the other side of the cave.

Lena’s attention is on Hope, her usual intense concentration ratcheted even higher. While Kara carefully races Martel to a place to secure her, Lena’s lips move but the words are difficult for Kara to understand given how quietly Lena is speaking and the force field distorting them. She seems to be running through voice commands, as if she and Hope are in a face-off over something.

Hope looks to Lena with a triumphant grin, but Lena’s doesn’t stop. Kara is handcuffing the agent in her grasp when she sees a flicker in Lena’s force field, Hope’s goal crystal-clear.

Simultaneous with Kara’s realization, blood sprays from Lena’s torso, hit by an intended or unintended shot; it’s not clear which with the barrages flying around them. How unlucky the timing is made clear when Lena’s fall is cushioned by her field; she had countered Hope, but not soon enough.

Kara’s stomach drops along with Martel from her grasp, and without thinking she is next to Lena. “Alex!” tears from her throat.

Hope takes advantage of the break in concentration and incoming fire as Kara’s yell coincides with another dampener taken out and a resulting scuffle. The AI urges her two colleagues to the tunnel she came through, subordinates laying down cover fire with most able to duck through before the wall reappears.

As she works to reach Lena’s injury, Kara can hear a regrouping happening with the enemy’s disappearance, some capturing the few stragglers that were cut off while the footsteps of the majority go pounding down a tunnel next to the one that closed. She also senses her team forming a loose, protective semicircle around her and Lena.

Having powered through and disabled Lena’s field, Kara’s blood-covered hands apply pressure with Lena unconscious and pale under them. Her weapons minimized with Kara’s actions, and the loss of the coverings reinforces to Kara how small and fragile this wounded body is. 

Alex has reached them and is crouching beside Kara who searches for the correct orientation to staunch the crimson flow. Her frantic breaths intertwine with Lena’s heartbeats to fill her ears. Kara registers a growing faintness in Lena’s part of the pattern.

“Come on, come on,” Kara repeats at a barely-audible volume, urging herself and Lena on. She needs to stay steady and work on the wound, to will everything to be alright.

Sliding in on the other side of the Danvers, one of the medics, Jackson, pulls supplies from his kit, following directions Alex is giving him from her assessment. He and Alex position sensors to monitor Lena’s vital signs.

“She’s losing a lot of blood.”

“I’m trying here, Alex,” Kara responds, a tremor in her voice.

“Cool her down,” Alex urges, “if you can do it carefully.”

Kara looks up to find the clinical gaze that her sister wears most often in the medbay. Alex nods at her once and Kara comes out of her panic with a shudder. She blows a cooling breath across Lena, avoiding Jackson and Alex as they cut away clothes and use absorbent material and a small suction device to clear the wound.

“That’s low enough,” Jackson’s deep voice stops Kara as Alex circles around to Jackson’s side to access the kit.

“She’s still bleeding, though.”

“I know.”

The scanner Jackson hovers over Lena’s torso beeps, and Alex grabs forceps to carefully maneuver out the located shrapnel.

“Up against a rib,” Alex reports, dropping the bloody material. “Probably fractured.”

Jackson already has a suturing device in hand and gets to work on the perforated vessels. He passes over them a few times before pulling back in frustration.

Kara clenches her slick hands with fear, fixated on the bleeding that hasn’t stopped, just like this nightmare won’t. _Hold on, Lena_ , echoes repeatedly in her mind.

“It’s not working,” he states.

“She’s already lost probably close to three units,” Alex says. “Should we try the old-fashioned way?”

“We could. Not optimal with the type of damage.”

Kara sees Alex look across at her.

“We could cauterize it for now, “Alex suggests.

The tension inside Kara jumps at Alex’s words, but she’ll do anything she has to. She nods along as Jackson agrees with Alex. Lena cannot die here; Kara won’t allow it. 

Moving several feet away, Kara shoots a few test blasts to calibrate. Alex joins her and holds out her hand to give Kara a fix on the lower end. Behind them, Jackson works to keep the damaged area free of blood.

“I’m ready,” Kara states, willing herself to stillness. Detachment is key, she tells herself.

Taking a deep breath, she kneels by Lena again. With painstaking precision and Jackson’s and Alex’s guiding words the repair is quick and, most importantly, holds.

With Alex’s “I think that’s it,” Kara collapses back onto her heels.

Alex is up and behind her, hands on her shoulders. “You did it,” she whispers in her ear as Kara stares down at Lena. The heartbeat is a little stronger. “You saved her.”

Kara blinks away the tears trying to pool in her eyes. It’s not over yet. They have to get Lena to a hospital.

“She needs to be kept warm with minimal movement to avoid going into shock,” the medic says as he finishes cleaning and bandaging. He strips his gloves off and discards his and those Alex gives him, then hands Kara a wipe. While Kara does her best to get her hands clean, Jackson slips an oxygen mask with warmed air onto the patient. “Given how little we came in with for maximum stealth, that’s what we can do for now. But backup will be here in less than fifteen minutes.”

Alex has laid down a pad she’s unfolded off to the side of Lena and she opens up a thin, heated blanket.

“Place her on this,” Alex directs.

Kara lifts Lena as Jackson keeps an eye on her readings. She floats over carefully, landing on her knees and putting Lena down gently on the pad. No fluctuations occur through Alex covering her. 

Kara can’t look away from Lena’s pale features and she unthinkingly reaches down and cups one of her cheeks. It’s very cool to the touch.

“I’m going to see about the others.” Jackson’s gesture towards one of his colleagues tending to the other injured flits across her peripheral vision and Kara looks up. “You staying with her?”

A glance around brings Kara back to their situation. She pulls her hand away from Lena, agitated about next steps although she knows where she wants to be.

Giving Kara’s bicep a quick squeeze, Alex tells him “Yes, until transport gets here.”

He shoots them a thumbs up and heads to where he’s needed, motioning to Kara’s team to form a wider perimeter around all the injured.

“Let the others do their job,” Alex encourages Kara, who knows the conflict must be apparent on her face. She gestures to their comms. “They’re good so far. You don’t have to join in the manhunt.”

“Okay,” Kara agrees in a voice that communicates her gratitude toward Alex for easing that burden.

“The blanket works but given the ambient temperature another source of heat wouldn’t hurt,” Alex points to Lena, “if you want to…”

Kara nods, understanding the rationale for the suggestion even if that may not be the only reason Alex makes it. She slides partially under the blanket, not quite touching Lena on the slightly raised surface but close enough. Letting out a long sigh, she closes her eyes and focuses her mind for a few seconds on the woman beside her, centering herself and trying to master the emotions inside.

Opening her eyes and looking to a concerned Alex, she lets what is foremost in her heart and mind slip out, “I can’t lose her, Alex. I can have her hate me, but I can’t lose her.”

Alex’s look softens and her lips twitch up, but she doesn't respond for several seconds. 

“Understood. And you’re not going to,” Alex finally says with utmost certainty and Kara appreciates that.

Then she flicks a finger back over her shoulder to the others. “I need to lead.” It’s a statement, but Kara picks up on the underlying question.

“Of course,” Kara replies, letting her go.

As Alex walks away, Kara allows the fingers of one hand to rest lightly against her friend’s side. 

“We’re here with you, Lena. You’re going to be fine,” she whispers, hoping it can somehow infiltrate Lena’s subconscious and fortify her.

Following medical orders, Kara lies quietly, listening to Lena and to the reports coming in as time ticks by. She settles herself with a Kryptonian exercise in meditation, doubles up its usefulness with a prayer for the unconscious woman next to her as part of it.

When the noise of approaching backup emanates from the nearby tunnel, Kara slips out from the blanket to stand. Those guarding the area have kept their distance and, aside from sweeping looks passing over, have kept their eyes on other things. She’s appreciated not feeling scrutinized, but with the arrival of more people she chooses to place herself on one knee by Lena.

Within a few minutes, the wounded woman is on a stretcher and hooked up to more advanced equipment. A doctor and a medic start to wheel her out.

During her vigil, Kara has learned that they took the brute and several underlings into custody to go with those that had been captured in the cave. The second dealer escaped along with Hope through a tunnel system more extensive and convoluted than expected. Everyone with the exception of Lena is walking out on their own or with some assistance, though the ones that got hit with a psychic whammy are going to need time off and follow-up.

Alex appears next to Kara as she watches Lena’s stretcher depart.

“We have resources to investigate this place now,” Kara states, eyes still on the exit. She thinks of why Lena likely came here, of who helped put her in this condition. “The team is digging to find where they’re most likely to turn up.”

“You want to help them?” Alex asks.

The question causes Kara’s eyes to dart back and forth between the departing figure and the group she’s overheard talking about hunting for the ones that got away, conflicted on where she wants to be and where she can help most.

“I have to get back,” Alex states, then offers, “I’ll take care of her if this is where you feel you need to be.”

Kara glances to the icy floor and then to Alex, deciding with those words. “I’ll be there soon.”

*

The familiar, comforting cadence of a soft, singsong voice fills her ears and mind though she can’t make out the words. Warmth engulfs one hand, above and below. Senses re-engaging, she pushes to consciousness.

Lena’s eyes flicker open, and she’s caught in a well of familiar blue. She flinches hard with a wince as she regains equilibrium, assaulted by a pain along her ribs that radiates outward from there. The pain isn’t surprising, but she can’t quite latch onto why not.

As the flinch subsides, she opens her eyes again and refuses to let them droop. Her hand isn’t warm anymore.

Kara in the suit is in front of her, but she’s drawing back, as if she’d been much closer before. Her hands are slipping over the edge of the blanket and off the bed, away from where one of Lena’s rests.

Lena attempts to get her brain to catch up, to remember what led up to her laying in a hospital bed with monitors all around looking at Kara’s smile that is wavering at the edges and matches the mixture of relief and sadness in Kara’s eyes. It’s coming together at a glacial pace and the full ache in her body and the IV above suggest pharmaceuticals are contributing to the lag.

Kara looks like she wants to bolt but is awaiting something. Lena’s eyes remaining open for more than five seconds and starting to squint in confusion and discomfort seem to be it.

Before Lena can say a word, Kara is out of the chair and at the door. The voice isn’t relaxed anymore; it doesn’t make Lena feel secure. It’s high-pitched and unsure while trying not to be. 

“I’ll get someone, Lena. Just hold on. They’ll be here in no time.”

“Kara,” Lena croaks but the door is already swinging closed and Kara far beyond it.

The superhero was correct in her estimate on timing. Lena watches Alex briskly enter the room within what seem to be seconds of Kara’s departure. Not that Lena’s current perception of time is reliable.

“Welcome back,” Alex says, checking the monitors. “You’ve looked better, but it’s good to see you awake.”

“Alex,” Lena’s voice strains with the simple name, cracks. Alex pauses long enough to help her with a sip of water from the bottle on the table next to her. “I was in the cave. Hope was trying to sabotage me, but I was holding my own. How did I get here?” 

Wanting to display some strength of presence, she attempts to push up from her current position.

“Whoa,” Alex lays a hand on her shoulder and Lena feels light pressure that still is sufficient to keep her from moving. “Hope knocked out your shield for a second, but it was enough for you to get hit. You could have bled out in that ice cave. You’ve been here about a day and a half.”

Lena’s eyes widen over the description and the time lost.

“It was a close one and it’s going to take time to recover,” Alex responds to Lena’s expression, continuing to hold her in place. 

How weak she must be, Lena thinks. But that doesn’t make her any less determined and she tries to twist away. All that generates is a massive bolt of pain followed by an agonizing throb. 

Alex’s hand moves from Lena’s shoulder to lightly squeeze one of her now-clenched fists while the other works on the IV.

“Sometimes you are not smart, especially when you’re being stubborn,” Alex sighs. “That obviously hurt. I’m adjusting your pain medication. You need to rest.”

She wants to protest but everything’s already fuzzier and then fading to black.

*

Kara sees Alex through the glass wall as she comes back from Lena’s room. Her sister gives her a smile as she enters the conference room and sits down at the table.

Wanting her report, Kara finishes off her pacing back and forth along the table’s length and falls into the chair next to Alex’s.

“She’s okay?” she asks, brow crinkled.

“Yes. Just needs to give herself more time. Leave it to a billionaire CEO genius who doesn’t know when to stop to try to get out of bed in that condition.”

Kara’s hands flutter as she spins her chair towards Alex.

“She didn’t even budge my hand holding her in place,” Alex reassures. “She’s out again, getting the rest she needs.”

“Did she say anything?” Kara leans closer.

“Asked how she was here. I told her she’d been shot and how long ago. That’s when she tried to get up. I upped her medication after that given her very pained reaction.”

Kara slumps back into her chair. Lena is likely to be unconscious for hours again, but at least she’s been stable since the surgeon tidied up their battlefield triage. She needs to heal, and Kara will need to be satisfied with not being able to talk to her until she’s ready.

This is the first chance Kara’s had since returning to the DEO to talk to Alex, but when they’re done here, she’s going to sit by Lena’s bedside. She’ll just be more vigilant about Lena waking up so she can step out faster and summon someone. She’d wanted to be there earlier, but she can be more considerate of how Lena likely feels about her.

“You found a solid lead on Hope?” Alex’s question calls her from her thoughts.

“Yes,” Kara replies. “She has to be what drew Lena there. Random assassins who’ve never targeted her wouldn’t. And if this is about Leviathan, she usually goes after the top of an organization, not hired guns or rumored associates. Brainy is working on what we brought back.”

Folding her hands in front of her, Kara grimaces at them. Her job is to keep people safe and that means finding Hope as quickly as possible. But the AI is elusive, and they know less from their investigation of the base than Kara thought they would. With all of her power, she finds the times when she is powerless to act because they don’t know enough incredibly difficult.

“And this isn’t a revenge thing?”

“What?” Kara shifts her attention back to Alex. She squints at her sister and shakes her head. “No.”

Alex meets her answer with a lifted eyebrow.

“No,” Kara’s eyes widen as she repeats herself. “I want to find Hope, for everyone. I’m more agitated by, well, by Lena. I’m so relieved she’s alive and improving but when she woke up to me there…”

She pauses and purses her lips, looking around the room as she remembers. “She pulled away when she woke up and it… I know up here,” she taps her temple once, “that it’s dumb, but it hurt.”

“That’s why you didn’t go back in there with me?”

“I thought she might not want me there.”

“Kara,” Alex says, reaching out to give her shoulder a gentle nudge meant to console, “she was regaining consciousness for the first time after a major injury with no idea what happened and a fair bit of pain. It wasn’t personal.”

“I know that’s probably true.” Kara shrugs with downcast eyes, the uncertainty that’s been building for weeks inside tugging at her. “I guess I just thought something might have changed between us when she abandoned that project and returned to L Corp. She returned Myriad to you. She explained and said she needed to make amends, to stop Hope who was still fixated on their goal.

“I thought she was done reacting. I thought we had a chance to reconnect. To talk through things and fix them. But not a word from her and then this happens. Couldn’t she coordinate with us? Or maybe say something to Brainy?”

“She’s still coming out of a twisted place, Kara,” Alex gently chides her. “When I talked to her it was clear from the little she said that her response to learning your identity from Lex and what that meant in her life had become a monumental over-reaction. You know her history with the Luthors, and Lex is a master manipulator it seems even when dying. She’d lost perspective, lost it in a lot of negative emotions. She’s finding her way again, trying to repair things and move forward.

“It’s going to take time. I understand, and it makes sense, that you’re worried about her with what she’s going through. But her reaction, her staying away, also makes sense. So, maybe you’re too worried about the distance.”

Kara is quiet at that. She’s not inordinately worried, she really isn’t. She doesn’t think that’s even possible with Lena anymore. And there’s a reason for it.

“I don’t do regular worry about her, though. Not anymore, not for a while,” Kara says in a low voice, and she’s going to lay it out. She needs to tell someone what Lena is to her. What she had thought was a manageable longing has been burning a deeper, more excruciating hole in her since she watched Lena hit that icy floor. 

She turns fully towards Alex again, inhales deeply, and declares, “I love her, Alex.”

Alex’s body doesn’t flinch, and her face is inscrutable as Kara admits this. But Kara catches a brief glint of something in her sister’s eye she can’t identify.

“Kara,” Alex responds carefully, “emotions have been running high over the last months and got pushed even higher with Lena’s injury. Are you sure you love her? You’re in love with her?”

An intent to probe, that’s what that glint was, Kara decides.

She understands Alex’s skepticism, given the years that lie between her and Lena. It had taken months for her to do so, but Kara had realized deeper devotion, a surprisingly romantic love, was the reality on her side that made the intensity of what was happening between herself and Lena make sense. The reality she’d ignored.

Her anxiety around the decision to reveal her identity that only intensified after banishing Lex and Agent Liberty, her relief when she thought the revelation had gone well, and her devastation and desire to reclaim their relationship after Lena’s tirade at the Fortress and dismissal of her weren’t because Lena would be another loss, it wasn’t just Kara’s abandonment issues and other fears playing out. She had overlooked what was between them for so long. 

And when Lena had given up her reactive project not even a day after slamming Kara with what Lex and Kara had combined to do to her, Kara had thought maybe she and Lena could work through this and forgive as each needed to, she could rebuild with Lena and one day address those feelings. But where they stand in relation to each other hasn’t changed since that day. Yes, they’ve had time, but zero steps have been taken towards putting this right. If only she could have the chance to do so.

“Yes, I love her,” Kara sits forward, pushing back against what she assumes is Alex's doubt, “and it’s not because I’m feeling things too deeply with the life-and-death situations and my own longstanding…issues. What I feel for Lena has been more than friendship, more than close friendship, for a while.”

“Alright,” Alex replies, her expression relaxing after almost a minute of studying Kara. She smiles at her sister, an unexpected reprieve that’s soon explained, “I’ve seen something, or the build up to something. Assisted by a nudge from Kelly about how you two have been acting towards each other.”

Kara furrows her brow at that. “What do you mean by how we acted? She’s not coming to this from the same place and I’m far from being on her list of favorites.”

Alex’s fingers tap a couple of times on the table in front of her as she regards Kara. “No, you aren’t on her good side. But maybe you should more broadly consider why that is. Why is it so intense?”

A call comes over the system for Alex and she places a hand over Kara’s as she rises from her chair. “It’ll be complicated but you two need to talk. About a lot. Maybe you can find time now.”

Kara struggles to smile at her encouraging spin, just managing to do so. She senses how far this is from over. The outcome is unknown, and while she wants to hope she feels mostly lost. 

“I’m here if you need me.” Alex gives her hand a quick squeeze before exiting, leaving Kara with her thoughts. 

They wander over Alex’s comment, a flash of optimism for her and Lena flaring and then dimming. She’s considered the possibility, and this time she doesn’t dismiss it, but there is much to address before testing those waters. Not wanting to dwell given that she can’t do anything about it at the moment, she shakes herself free and heads to Lena’s bedside.


	2. Chapter 2

This awakening is less painful as Lena blinks her eyes several times to focus on a bigger, darker patch of blue than last time. It consolidates into a short-haired brunette in scrubs and dark-rimmed glasses turning from reading her chart.

She’s greeted with “Good morning. I’m Vanessa,” paired with the comforting smile she’s seen on the faces of numerous medical professionals. She really needs to stop ending up in rooms with them, but that would require curbing some of her more reckless tendencies. And who knows when that’s going to happen.

Lena gets out a rough ‘Morning,” as she tries to shift upwards.

Vanessa reaches to the head of the bed to hit the button that elevates it, then helps her with a squeeze bottle of water.

“Thank you,” Lena says, voice clearer.

“Of course. How's your pain?”

“Tolerable,” Lena answers, after a few seconds assessing. “How long was I out?”

“It’s been about 24 hours since you were fully conscious. You’ve slipped in and out but you may not remember. You were unconscious for almost 36 hours before that.”

Lena nods her understanding as she stretches out parts of her body covered by a light grey gown, trying to shake off the groggy, gross feeling of injury and painkillers and sedatives. She starts with digits and moves up to extremities, then to shoulders and back with careful repetitions, reviewing foggy recollections of Kara in the room and a talk with Alex as she does so. Being at the DEO means she is likely to see both again and she’s not sure she’s ready for that. Especially for Kara.

“Everything seem to be working?” Vanessa inquires.

“Yes, except the abdomen,” Lena reports. “And a little light-headed.”

Vanessa glances to the monitor and back.

“Your vitals have been steady, and your pain meds seem to now be at proper levels. You’re healing, but it will take some time given your injuries.”

“Were any others hurt?” Lena asks, concerned about those she’d seen fighting.

“Seven of ours needed attention; all recovering. You were the most serious. And with how long you’ve been out and the light-headedness, we should get some calories into you. Something easy to digest given the shock to your system. Let me request something while you sip more water.” 

Vanessa points to the bottle Lena's cradling as she heads to the door. Opening it, she stands aside to let Brainy through before departing.

“Keep it short,” is called back to Brainy, provoking an arched eyebrow as he enters the room. 

Brainy inclines his head at Lena as he approaches, and she responds in kind. Stopping next to her, he rests his hands on his belt. 

Lena’s gaze passes over the chair set to the side that he doesn’t pull up. A blurred image of Kara in it flashes through her mind again.

“How are you feeling?” Brainy asks.

“Uncomfortable, but that’s to be expected,” Lena responds. She places her hand over the dressing and the gallows humor comes out. “I think this was closer than any of my family’s attempts .”

Brainy reacts with a solemn nod, whether intentionally or unintentionally missing her drift Lena can’t tell. It’s probably just as well to let it go.

“I’m pleased to see that you’re recovering,” Brainy states, shifting to place his hands behind him. He raises his chin, looking down at her. “If you are feeling up to it, I was hoping we could work together again. Soon. I wasn’t exaggerating when I told you that it’s good to have you and your insights.”

“Work on what?” Lena asks, her mind considering possibilities even as a more cautious side tells her to tread carefully. 

At the question, Brainy moves out to the hallway and comes back with a wheelchair.

“Would you like to go for a short walk and talk?”

The gross feeling lingers around her, likely intensified by being in this bed for so long.

“I think I’d enjoy that.”

A few pained hisses accompany the move to the chair, but she and Brainy get her seated with a pillow for support and a light blanket around her lower half. The water bottle is once again in her lap.

Wheeling her through the doorway, Brainy launches into his pitch.

“You’ve created an intriguing and tricky AI in Hope, Lena. Supergirl asked me if I could help you, if you are trying to track her down. I would like to assist in any way I can.”

“So, are those in charge offering me assistance with an intent to eventually take over tech I created?” Lena fires off, combative and surprised at both the unexpected proposition and how rapidly Brainy got to the point. "You should be able to guess my answer to that.”

Hope is her problem to stop, and she will not allow covert agencies or their resident superhero to interfere. The probability of either pursuing a genuine, cooperative working agreement with Lena Luthor certainly doesn’t seem high given how Lena had recently come close to unleashing a free-will apocalypse made possible by her theft from said superhero and, during the countdown to launching that apocalypse, the agency director had aimed a killer satellite at her.

“No,” Brainy answers quickly, countering her, “Supergirl made it clear to me her request was that I help you.” His emphasis on the last two pronouns and their order is clear. “I understand the goal is to track down and stop Hope and free Eve of her. If you accept my help, jurisdiction isn’t a factor. I work with you.”

Such an arrangement's intriguing and that causes Lena to temporarily lower the adversarial bar. This could have merit, she muses, the assistance of a 12th-level intellect likely to speed up finding Hope. What Brainy seems to be proposing – well, the AI is her mess and institutions meddling in her resolution of the situation is unwanted. But that wouldn’t be a part of this. 

Out of all of Kara’s connections, Brainy seems to her to be the least likely to deceive. She hadn’t pinpointed any suspect activities on his part when she’d thought back over her time with the so-called Superfriends. That previous assessment has her sifting through the angles of his offer.

For now, she passes over the fact that it’s likely Kara knew additional entities involved would be a sticking point to collaboration. Instead Brainy has an alternative available, one that tries to give Lena momentum away from a massive mistake in the path she chose that had almost taken her to a point of irreparable damage. Multiple parties would obviously be helped by Hope being stopped, but why did she feel this offering was wrapped up in Kara’s understanding of how Lena experienced responsibility and guilt more than in an agency’s agenda?

A touch of something that feels vaguely of want and regret for a time when she trusted more freely moves through her at the question, but she rushes it to an exit.

“We can’t stay here,” she whispers, dropping the antagonism. Sorting the situation and shutting down her feelings allow her to tacitly agree based on the conclusion it's a strategically sound offer.

“Whatever works for you,” Brainy’s low reply comes from behind her.

“I don’t know what exactly happened to me or how long I still need to be under a doctor’s care but I’m sure it could be accomplished elsewhere. I own a hospital after all.”

“You do,” he agrees. 

And then he tells her the details of what happened as they roll in a leisurely fashion through concrete corridors.

The recounting leaves Lena stunned at her brush with mortality and, even harder for her to grapple with, the fact Kara was so instrumental in keeping her alive and would not leave her until she was stable and on her way to a medical facility.

A pang strikes her chest as Brainy finishes, stronger than the feeling she recently shepherded away, and again connected to a past she’s wanted to leave behind. Before Lex’s revelation, she would sometimes let tentative, yet deep emotions centered on Kara surface, let herself think about them and what they meant, where they could lead, if she could muster the courage. 

But since her dying brother’s gleeful monologue on betrayal, those emotions have been like murdered things that she can't completely let go of while she’s chastised herself for ever letting grow. She’s tried to ignore the loss. With this story she feels a stir towards rebirth, a potential for a return. That shouldn’t be something she wants, but she knows there’s a part of her that does.

She attempts to fight back against any deeper meaning to Kara’s actions, directing her defensiveness as biting words at Brainy, “So Supergirl saved me with her powers. All in a day’s work for National City’s hero.” She stops herself before more can tumble out.

Brainy brings them to a halt and Lena finds him crouching a few feet from her side, putting them at the same height. He raises eyebrows at her, though everything else in his expression is calm. It’s as if he’s followed her unspoken progression to rejecting what Kara’s actions could mean to confront her with, “Or you can look at it as Kara, a friend who personally cares about you, saving you. Because, at heart, Supergirl and Kara are the same person. For what that’s worth.”

His words roil hope and anger in her, and her eyes sting. She looks away from him, working to compose herself.

Brainy silently gets them moving again.

The tremble inside her is gone by the time they round the next corner and find Alex walking down the corridor toward them. Lena squarely meets her gaze.

“Hello,” Alex greets them both, turning to follow them back to Lena’s room. “Lena, it’s good to see you functional again. And, of course you’re already out and about.”

Lena tips her head to acknowledge that of course she is. 

“Thank you for your assistance with that,” she responds. But “I’d like to no longer be a burden. What do I need to do to get transferred to the Luthor Hospital?”

She just catches Alex’s quick glance to Brainy while she answers, “We can arrange transport today.”

Lena logs the co-worker exchange for future consideration, but it and the back-and-forth about Kara with Brainy aren’t enough to change her mind about accepting his offer. She’ll take the help and keep an eye on him.

“Good,” she says, “and I’d like Brainy to come and assist me with getting situated.”

“We can make that happen, too,” Alex answers.

Brainy steers her through the doorframe and into her room where Vanessa is back with a few food items. The medic steps forward to take over and get Lena into bed.

“You need to eat and rest first,” Vanessa tells Lena as she takes the blanket from around her, suggesting she heard the latter part of their conversation. “Then we’ll get you where you need to go.”

*

“Why is she at the Luthor Children’s Hospital?” Kara asks, vigorously but mostly ineffectively wiping at gooey alien spit on her arm with a towel. She knows she sounds petulant but she’s working from frustrated and she’s pretty sure emotionally flustered as well. “She’s safer here.”

“I can’t hold her, Kara, when she asks to leave” Alex replies, running a hand through her hair. “She left less than an hour ago with Brainy and her security. She’s on her own hallway on a floor with heightened protocols in a top-tier facility with the best specialists or connections to the best specialists in the country.”

Kara slows, her arm no longer a blur of motion, and looks to her sister. “You checked it all out?”

“Of course,” Alex's tone conveys a hint of disbelief at the question. “What did you think I’d do?”

Kara’s sigh sounds pathetic to her own ears, but she’d hoped to find Lena here. Awake. Willing to see her.

“Sorry,” she says, looking to the ceiling and ratcheting down her disappointment.

“Hey,” Alex draws her back, “this doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It could be a chance to meet Lena on her own terms. That may be something she needs. She’s processing a lot.”

“More than we’ve already talked about?” Kara’s pitch rises and she just stops her brain from heading down multiple paths of worry.

“She looked a little shaken when I saw her getting wheeled around by Brainy,” Alex answers calmly. “He told me after we dropped her off in her room that he’d told her about what you did in the Arctic.”

Alex continues, thoughtful eyes on Kara, “After hearing that, she may be wrestling with the question of whether or not everything you did prior to telling her your identity was really designed to keep her close and under watch, whether what Lex planted in her head has any basis in the truth. Because in that cave, she was unconscious, she knew your identity, she was at odds with you, and yet you not only saved her, but you wouldn’t leave her side until she was safe. And the only reason you left her was to go after the person she was searching for.

“She could be asking why Supergirl would do that. At least the Supergirl she has in her head, the person her brother described that she saw you as for months. If you’re really just the Supergirl in her head, it explains why you didn’t trust her, that you wanted to use her. It fits the way she rates the damage you did. But if you’re not…”

“I could be different than that if my actions at that base were just for her,” Kara picks up where her sister trails off. It’s a narrative that she wishes could be true and could lead her and Lena back to something positive. “Because Kara, the Kara she thought I was before, that I need her to know I still am, would do that for just her, for no other reason.”

She nods to herself and Alex. Her hands flex and relax around the towel. “When I told her who I was at the Pulitzer ceremony, I told her I continued pretending to keep our relationship, to just be Kara to her. Maybe, for the first time since learning my identity, she could start to believe that what I said that nightwas true. I’m her friend, who made a big mistake, but not to intentionally hurt her. Maybe she’d consider believing in Kara again.”

“Kara’s most important to her,” Alex affirms. “She just needs to get to where she can see who you are again, regardless of what you’re wearing. Because you’re letting her in to see it all.”

“To rebuild we need a starting point,” Kara says, bringing her empty hand to her chest, “and that could be getting back to basics. Kara and Lena.”

“That could work,” Alex agrees.

Two hours later, Kara finally has a chance to talk to Lena, though it ends up being as Supergirl. Maybe it’s not the best choice, but it’s been three days and she’s not planning on staying; this isn’t the beginning of rebuilding. She needs to find an opportunity for that beginning, and she simply can’t keep flying when she streaks by the Luthor Hospital and sees Brainy standing by the bed talking to Lena with a black briefcase of equipment open between them.

Brainy’s presence gives Kara a facilitator. Sealed windows and the lack of a balcony make connecting from the sky more difficult than she’s used to with Lena.

Both have changed since the DEO with Brainy in jeans and a tan, short-sleeved, collared shirt and Lena with damp hair and having traded hospital gown for a pair of long, maroon pajamas with a navy robe. Brainy sees Kara come to a hover as he looks past the bed to the window, and he points her out to Lena. 

Lena glances over at Kara, down to her hands, to Brainy, and then back to the window, expression stoic. When Lena finally speaks, Brainy pulls an earpiece from the briefcase and looks to Kara. At Kara’s nod, he hands the earpiece to Lena and leaves.

“Hi,” Kara speaks to Lena for the first time in weeks. A burst of joy runs through her before she sobers at the memory of their last interaction in the Fortress.

“Hello,” reaches her ear. Lena is staring at her attentively through obvious exhaustion. Kara realizes it’s likely she hasn’t slept since waking at the DEO though she desperately needs to. Keep this conversation short.

“I wanted to see if you were settled.”

“Settled and in one piece,” Lena replies with a little sweep of her hand and eyes over her body. She pauses, gaze back on Kara. “I know you consider it a part of your job, but I want to say thank you for what you did for me.”

“I didn’t do it because it’s my job,” Kara answers with a vigorous shake of her head, barely succeeding in keeping a wounded tone out of her voice. She wants to say much more but leaves that topic and moves, quickly and maybe unwisely, to her bid for a later visit.

Putting anxiety aside, she makes the cautious overture she’s carefully crafted and replayed in her head, “Would it be possible for us to talk later today, maybe after you’ve gotten some sleep? I’d come in through the front door.”

Lena gives her a long look that has Kara swallowing hard around a sizeable dose of dread. The mix of doubt and anger on Lena’s face is apparent, before her expression sinks into something more resigned with a touch of obligation. She gives a curt nod.

The answer brings the shadow of a smile to Kara’s face before she whispers a low, “Thank you. I’ll see you this evening," and shoots away.

*

Kara enters Lena’s hospital suite cautiously, her outfit of navy slacks, white button-up, and black blazer suggesting she came straight from Catco. Her smile is small, her face a mixture of emboldened and uncertain. She could be riding the positive high of being allowed into this restricted area even after hours but is now coming face to face with the person who authorized it, and who could change her mind at any time.

Reaching up to push her glasses higher on her nose, Kara’s fingers tap on the frame twice before she lets her hand fall back to the strap of her bag. Lena feels about the same as those nervous fingers as she sets aside the tablet she’d coaxed the doctor into allowing her.

As soon as they arrived, Lena listed Kara with a few others that security should contact her about; Kara shouldn’t be automatically turned away. But she went back back and forth in her head about the decision afterwards. This space away from the DEO, away from Supergirl – she needs the option to distance even as she can’t squelch a desire to see Kara.

Supergirl’s earlier appearance in the sky came as she and Brainy were finishing up a thorough run-down on Hope, and Lena’s exhaustion was peaking. She wasn't able to say no to her request. And afterwards, giving in to the exhaustion, and to a physician’s assistant who was unsympathetic about everything Lena insisted she had to do, kept her from dwelling on it. Hours of sleep later and a rejuvenated version of her still anticipated this visit.

The shift from quickly exiting the DEO to allowing Kara’s presence clearly wasn’t just because of physical weakness and bone-deep fatigue. She has to keep her guard up. Something could come out of this, some progress, but it should be handled with care. At least here she has some ability to control how this plays out.

“Hello,” Kara greets her, voice soft.

“Hello.” Kara requested this, so Lena says nothing more, letting her visitor carry the conversation.

"It’s good to see you protected and cared for in a more comfortable setting,” Kara opines, glancing back to the hallway.

“Perks of having your name on the hospital,” Lena quips, allowing the barest smirk to form.

Kara ducks her head, then looks back up as Lena’s expression slips back to neutral. “Thank you, for seeing me. I know you still have a lot of recovery ahead.”

Whether Kara means physical or more than that isn't clear, but Lena bristles at the allusion to either weakness. Moody words tumble out.

“You were primarily responsible for saving me.”

Distress travels across Kara’s face in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it wave even as Lena reconsiders a statement that sounded that petty.

“No,” Lena walks it back as she glances down at her hands in her lap, overruling the part of her reluctant to admit a mistake towards a declared best friend that had done what Kara had, “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

She meets Kara’s gaze and breathes as deeply as she can before admitting, “I think it would be good for us to talk.”

When she motions to a chair, Kara pulls it towards the bed and sits, setting down her bag.

“Could we start with something less…charged?” Kara asks, clear on the need for space. “How about what happened a few days ago?”

“Sure,” Lena answers, tucking some loose strands of hair behind one ear and straightening as best she can.

Kara squints thoughtfully as she asks, “Were you at the base because of Hope?” 

The tone and pace that Kara uses to ask suggests she’s choosing her words carefully, holding back from anything too raw to start. Lena can work with that.

She nods in response, hoping this might stay short and direct, uncomplicated.

“Did you know much about who was there?”

“I investigated. It was superficial, not my usual deep dive. I may have picked more of a go in with shields up and guns blazing approach than I should have.”

Kara’s lips thin, her face expressing sympathy. “Guns blazing back seems to have been the problem.”

“Right,” Lena concurs. “I didn’t account for that much chaos. And, I had deployed that force field with Hope against Leviathan when they came after me. I..”

“What?! Leviathan directly attacked you? When?” Kara’s expression shifts to shock and fear and her body is moving toward Lena before she stops herself by gripping the armrests of the chair.

“It was nothing, Kara,” Lena responds with a flick of fingers upwards before her hands drop back into her lap. She waits for Kara to relax and settle back into her chair. “I dealt with them. The bigger issue was I thought I locked down the field, so Hope could only help me deploy. Plus, I knew how to counter hacks. But her first attempts in that cave were more advanced than expected, and I got behind for a split second. An unfortunate second.”

“You almost died.” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper and her face shades paler.

“But I didn’t,” Lena counters, confident tone projecting a bravado that could be for her or for Kara - she’s not completely sure which.

Kara looks down and pulls tensed shoulders forward then flattens them back against the chair. She’s always found Lena too cavalier about her own life, something Lena had found endearing.

Looking back up with a strained smile, Kara returns to the original topic.

“It makes sense that Hope was with arms dealers that possess or can acquire some of the most sophisticated alien and human tech. If she’s trying to fulfill Non…”

Kara’s head gives a little jerk and her eyes dart to the side for a second, like she got ahead of her careful review of what’s coming out of her mouth with that sentence, but she quickly resumes, “To fulfill the project, they would be capable of providing elements she needs.”

Unlike Kara, Lena doesn’t flinch at the name of that damned project. It’s her blunder to own and to permanently terminate because the first time had unfortunately not been the charm.

She recognizes Kara being open with her, and in return she gives up a bit of information she shared with Brainy. “Hope gained limited access to a classified L Corp research project and, as we found out, force field data, before leaving. She has information to barter with arms dealers. We’re looking at that side of things.”

“I’m glad you’re working with Brainy,” Kara says.

“He’s a smart choice. And a safe one,” Lena replies. Her motivation here is to fix what she completely screwed up, and she wants others to know that. “My plan was reprehensible. For Eve, and then for humanity. Ironic given I was trying to help. But it was misguided, and I barely backed away in time. Now I have to stop Hope and I can do that more quickly with his insight.”

“I could help you,” breaks from Kara as Lena finishes, again startling the speaker if her hand rushing to her mouth is any indication. This time Lena can see panic in Kara’s eyes that she’s overstepped.

“It’s my mistake, Kara,” Lena responds, affected not by Kara’s words so much as the sincerity and hopefulness that rang in them. She realizes after she’s spoken that surprise let Kara’s name escape her mouth for the first time where she’s unimpaired and the complete truth sits between them.

If Kara is affected by this, it doesn’t delay a second try, “I know what you did took you down a dark path, Lena. And you want to atone. But we help each other. We can work together on this. That’s what we do.”

“That’s what we did. Or at least what I thought we were doing. Though I didn't know who exactly was involved in all of that helping,” Lena answers, trying to maintain space in the face of Kara’s appeal, to give herself a chance to identify any further deceit.

“It _was_ what we were doing,” Kara insists, raising her hands and clasping them in front of her chest. They bounce slightly as she speaks, “Lena, I’m still Kara . I’m Kara Danvers and on Krypton, I was Kara Zor-El. I’ve always been Kara. I didn’t tell you everything because I value you and our relationship so much. I realize what I did could look like manipulation if you believe I was trying to get something from you. And then, you observing me after you knew and how I continued to say nothing supported the idea that I played you for a fool. I caused you to assign the worst intentions to me and our…,” Kara switches at Lena’s quick, hard glance, “my, friends.”

Lena fights back the emotions threatening to come out at Kara’s words, reminding herself she’s heard this pleading from Kara before, though the full identity is new. Even without that part, Kara begging for Lena to let her in to help has the potential to sway her. This is what Kara does to her. She makes her feel, makes her want to believe in something, in someone. In Kara in particular.

“But that wasn’t my purpose in not telling you,” Kara continues, dropping her hands to her lap. She seems to sense Lena’s struggle between doubt and possibility. Sometimes she is so good at reading her. “I was scared, and I didn’t want to lose you. I lived in a fantasy believing you’d readily accepted me after I told you. Even recognizing a distance had opened up, I thought it would go away. Because then, and now, I would like to have the chance to keep you in my life.”

Lena feels Kara’s words making inroads despite her defenses. Her wanting to believe Kara clashes with the warnings from the more suspicious side of her brain. 

The building internal tension aggravates the aches her body already has. She goes to lean forward as she responds, causing a shot of pain that brings a cry and a turn away from the discomfort, which doesn't help.

Kara is immediately up and closer to her, that instinctual thing Lena has seen her do so often as both personas with someone in distress, “How can I…”

Lena flashes a pinched look at her, but her eyes have fire in them. She won’t let Kara presume.

Kara’s forearms and hands sweep the air around her, flailing as she gets the message and doesn’t move any further forward. But her eyes are softly imploring and she doesn’t give up, “Please.”

She knows Kara can easily help her with this. After all, Kara has the strength of a god. Lena’s found comfort and safety with her before, she can’t deny that. The desire to go back to that past is strong as her ribs and stomach burn, and that craving along with Kara’s face and body language cause Lena to relent and crook two fingers towards herself, beckoning Kara forward.

“I just need to shift,” she says, subdued. “It’s pain and pressure. It’s difficult to relieve with my limited range of motion.”

Kara’s lips quirk up for an instant before she schools them and moves forward. She gently adjusts limbs so Lena can straighten and stretch, helping maneuver her body and finally propping pillows around her. Her warm hands carefully soothe bunched muscles in arms, shoulders and upper back until Lena relaxes with a sigh and a sincere “Thank you.”

Lena doesn’t say anything else, focusing on coming out of the mildly intoxicating experience of Kara’s warmth around her, Kara’s breaths on her cheek, the control in Kara’s movements, and the tenderness of those hands. The faint floral scent that engulfed her was familiar and the additional sensory experience that she couldn’t quite describe but always associated with sunshine in the past makes so much more sense now.

Kara meanwhile is fluffing the white pillows around Lena, moving around the bed so she doesn’t have to reach over her again. Her eyes remain averted so Lena can’t find them.

“I was worried when I brushed the dressing, but the wound doesn’t seem as tender as I thought it would be,” she remarks as she finally finishes with the bed and retreats back a few feet towards the chair.

“Brainy may have supplied a little 23rd century know-how to accelerate the bone healing,” Lena explains, letting herself relax further into the little nest Kara formed.

“That’s good,” Kara says, glancing up and visibly swallowing. “Look, I appreciate you letting me stop by. I didn’t mean for the conversation to upset you like that. I’m gonna go now.”

Before Lena can answer, the nurse walks in the room to do a final check for the night. He looks between them with a puzzled air as if the intensity of what just happened between them actually lingers, then recalls his purpose.

“It’s late,” he tells Kara. “You should go.”

“Of course,” Kara answers, with a nod to him before turning to Lena. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Lena responds, watching Kara until she takes the corner just outside the suite door. She turns to the nurse, “What do we need to do?”

Not long after, alone in a dark room, Lena’s mind keeps trying to go back to the experience of having Kara that close again, of sharing space with her like that. Through the years, she came to associate Kara Danvers’ presence with security. She tried to unlearn that in the months after Lex’s revelation; turns out she hadn’t been as successful as she believed. She missed Kara with an emotional ache that paralleled her physical state. But how could she let her back in?

She takes her mind off of it by following the memory of another time when Kara held her, helping her. The memory of that time had brought her back from Project Non Nocere, had moved her off of a horribly wrong path and put her here, ready to find the necessary fix. She needs to focus on that decision as she looks out on the city rather than letting herself simply wander down the road leading to Kara. She’s only partly successful in doing so before sleep intervenes.

*

“Hey,” Alex gives Kara a welcoming grin as she opens her apartment door, “Let me get that thing for you.”

She turns and Kara follows her to the kitchen where Alex plucks a data drive from the counter and hands it to her.

“What is it?” Kara asks, narrowing her eyes at the object. “Your text gave no details.”

“The most up-to-date information on Hope and her associates from a search Brainy initiated before going with Lena. Could you get it to him?”

“Won’t you see him tomorrow?”

“He’s on leave. Seemed the best way to show good faith in his arrangement with Lena. And this way no higher-ups get wind of what he’s working on.”

Kara's head tilts to the side at that. When she asked Brainy about helping Lena, she hoped it would be discrete. She didn’t expect him to literally keep things separate. But, thinking about it, she can see how this would be the better choice. And of course, Brainy figured that out.

 _A smart choice. A safe one_ , Lena’s words echo. She can guess what Lena meant by them. One who as far as Lena knew wasn't involved beyond knowing and treated Lena consistently as a valued partner. It smarts to think about Lena judging her as the opposite of safe, but it’s earned.

She nods at Alex as she pockets the item. “I’m seeing him tomorrow afternoon at the Fortress.”

It’s Alex’s turn to peer at her.

“We may find something there on what can be used instead of Myriad in Hope's plan or on how to lure out a very sophisticated AI.”

Hmm,” is Alex’s only comment as she moves to fill a glass from the tap. “Want something?”

Kara shakes her head. “I can’t stay. But I wanted to thank you for what you did today.” Alex’s look over the edge of her glass requests an explanation. “You saw what was needed and made the right decision about Lena.”

“Ahh. Just part of my job, but you’re welcome.” Alex makes a toasting motion. “How did this evening go?”

Kara’s thoughts shift to the argument but then head straight to where they’ve been heading every time she’s left them unsupervised since she left the hospital. She maintained physical space between her and Lena at the beginning, even though she wanted to go up to her, to cover her hand like she did when she kept her unconscious friend company, to be near her. She was able to close that distance when she helped her, able to experience the familiar grip on Kara’s arm as Lena shifted, strands of Lena’s hair brushing past her ear, the heartbeat up close and so steady after she got her to relax. She allows a few seconds to revel in it and to miss it before answering.

“Hard to say, other than not as well as I wanted. She cut off my offer of assistance on Eve. But she let me help her move around to ease some of the aches and pains. And, I’m on the visitor list. I’m not sure what exactly is running through her head about me, but, like you said, we need to talk.”

Thinking back to what Lena revealed during her visit, the fear and realizations that hit her spill out to Alex.

“This separation has been so bad for us, and I didn’t recognize it was happening for months,” she continues, frowning at the memory. “I should never have been this blind. And tonight, Lena casually threw out that Hope assisted her with the forcefield because they developed it to stop attacks by Leviathan. And Leviathan directly attacked her.” 

Kara points two fingers at herself. “An attack I knew nothing about. I understand that Lena can take care of herself but, I want to do what I can to repair whatever is between us so it isn’t like that.”

Alex’s frown and upraised hand at the rush of words recounting Lena’s dangerous encounter stop Kara.

“Please, be careful,” Alex requests, big sister vibe in play. “Don’t put mending your relationship with Lena completely on yourself. She has to make the effort too. Her choices were hers.”

“I know,” Kara says with a touch of steel and sadness. “But my choices affected where she stood when she was making hers. She shut me out for a reason.”

“Just be fair to yourself,” Alex emphasizes. “Be fair to both of you. You want to come out of this in a better place.”

“I will,” Kara says with a tight smile, committing even as she knows she may have to do a lot of guilt management to succeed in applying her sister’s advice. She turns to head out.

“Talk tomorrow?” Alex calls after her. “And dinner with me and Kelly here on Saturday?”

“Yes, to both,” she answers, as she pulls the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on almost doubling the length of this fic with this chapter but I didn’t want to split it.

“Now, let’s see how this is working,” her therapist says brightly while moving Lena’s arm upwards in a final stretch of her torso. Lena traps her bottom lip between her teeth through the initial discomfort but pushing through pain is something she can do.

Daniella, watching Lena closely, doesn’t take the stretch further. Returning Lena’s arm to its regular position, she places her own hand up to encourage Lena to meet it in a careful high five.

“Your flexibility is pretty good,” she reports. “Your body’s further along than I expected. I’ve heard you’re not averse to hard work, so what do you think about tackling multiple sessions a day?”

Brainy’s ‘minor’ medical intervention is contributing to Lena’s rapid progress. She’s grateful for it and for the lack of questions. The hospital staff knows their benefactor and how cutting-edge L Corp research can be. All are discrete and none are going to ask what exactly is behind the accelerated healing, regardless of how curious they may be.

Even with the headway made in the days since being shot, Lena’s frustrated. She’s been in situations when she isn’t completely in control, but this lack of responsiveness from her body – it’s a less familiar challenge.

“Whatever gets me standing up and walking out of here without falling on my face,” Lena answers, happy for any opportunity to accelerate the schedule.

“Sounds on-brand,” Daniella says grinning, as if she expected nothing less from Lena Luthor. “That level of rehab – you could walk out of here within a few days.”

Before Lena can remark on the timeline, Alex Danvers stops outside the door. DEO-issued combat boots certainly are stealthy.

“Sorry,” Alex says as they look up from their conversation. “They,” her hand slices towards the lobby many floors below, “said I could come up. I didn’t realize I was interrupting.”

“We were expecting you,” Daniella reassures her. “Have a seat while we finish up.”

The therapist asks a few questions and makes notes on what she wants them to focus on next before she rises from the edge of the bed and leaves with a promise to be back in the afternoon.

Alex watches Daniella walk out with a pinched brow, but her expression relaxes when she gets up and walks over. Trying for casual, at least to start, Lena suspects.

Notification of Alex’s appearance at the front desk was an unexpected wrinkle in Lena’s morning. She allowed the visit given the shaky truce that seems to exist between Lena and Alex or Lena and the DEO. She isn’t sure if that’s the same thing.

What she knows is that yesterday Alex let her leave without argument, and her initial checks on Brainy suggest no interference. But Lena remembers how Alex went from ingratiating herself with Lena during the Agent Liberty and Lex days to her willingness to use deadly force at Mount Norquay. And immediately after that, the older Danvers accepted Myriad and an apologetic explanation from Lena when she returned to L Corp, then left without dragging her off to a black ops cell. Alex’s behavior is giving her mental whiplash and she’d like to get a better sense of where Alex stands.

Also, Lena’s cooped up with physical limitations and limited social interactions and isn’t thrilled that she’s already slipped into an unplanned nap. Distraction and stimulation are things she’s craving, and this awkward meeting could provide both. Finally, but she tells herself not most importantly, she’s interested in what Alex may say about others.

“I stopped by to see how you’re doing,” Alex says, halting at the foot of the bed.

“And you accidently timed it well enough to see exactly that,” Lena points out, deducing Alex is here for visual proof rather than just a story from Lena or her doctors.

“I did,” Alex agrees, shifting weight from one leg to another and glancing at the darkened display panel that she isn’t allowed to access before looking back. “Your physical recovery’s progressing nicely.”

Lena decides polite conversation isn’t going to get her anything rewarding from this visit. Her next words are intentionally flippant. “Kara last night and you this morning – the Danvers suddenly seem invested in my wellbeing.”

Alex’s lips thin at the undercurrent in Lena’s words. 

“We are,” she states, “and it’s likely Kara will be by again,” she fixes Lena with a pointed look, “because she cares.”

A wish that Kara’s concern was as real as she once believed rises unbidden in Lena.

“You look at me like I should just believe that,” she scoffs, swatting at her guest and her own irritating desires. She cites recent history for support, “Yet, when I was at Mount Norquay, I let the possibility of Kara caring sway me. And she sabotaged me.”

“First,” Alex reacts this time with a stormy expression and a hand up with a single finger extended, “that was sabotaging a project that you’ve since agreed was wrong. And second,” another finger rises, “and more importantly, that wasn’t Kara. It was me. Her only goal with that message was to reason with you. She was angry when she found out about the virus, and accused me, rightly, of using her. But your project was a threat and I was doing my job.”

Alex’s account catches Lena off-guard. She hadn’t thought Alex would go behind her sister’s back, if that’s what happened. Which really meant she hadn’t expected Kara to be at odds with Alex and the DEO over how to handle Lena. If all were trying to undermine Non Nocere, why wouldn’t Kara have known about the virus? Was it because Kara believed in Lena and thought she could convince her to cease and desist? The possibility forces her to take a moment, looking to her lap where her hands press against each other.

“She was right, having faith in you,” Alex continues, and Lena’s eyes come back to her, startled by the admission. “She would do anything to help you.”

“Why would I accept your word on that? How do I know it's not another false attempt to build trust that’s used to mislead me?” Lena responds, her anger at Kara’s duplicity breaking over her uncertainty. “It happened for years.”

“Lena,” Alex starts then stops, but she doesn’t sound angry in return. She sounds stymied, like she doesn’t know how to respond even if she wants to.

The click of heels on the hallway linoleum breaks the silence. Lena glances at the time. How did she get here so fast?

She turns to the door in time to witness Sam Arias in a dark grey business suit and deep purple shirt striding into the room looking judgmental with a healthy dose of worried.

After the Luthor way came to rule Lena’s life not long after she joined the family, Lena had rarely reached out to people and had struggled with maintaining relationships. She’d found a few steady allies and friends, and a lot of betrayal. Still recovering from the worst of the latter, she fell into Kara’s sphere of influence and, counter to her best-laid plans, soon let the singular woman into her life. After Lex told her of Kara’s secret and how she hid it, Lena lost faith in her interpersonal choices and withdrew from everyone.

But this morning Lena broke. Indulging in self-reflection at dawn could do that, and she found herself calling Sam under the pretense of asking her to come out to National City to assist for a week or two. Sam sensed something deeper and drew the barebones story from her. For the first time since confronting Kara at the Fortress, Lena let tears fall.

Sam finished the conversation with, “You don’t need to say anything else. I’ll be there.”

“Sam, I didn’t expect you so soon,” Lena says, surprised while also feeling like a web of protection wrap around her. Making her way into the room, Sam grins at her. She ignores Alex as she goes around her to the bed and enfolds Lena in a careful hug with a delighted “Hi”.

“Did you drive straight to the airport? What about Ruby?” Lena asks as Sam pulls away and straightens up to full height in 3-inch heels to face the DEO director.

“Ruby was heading out the door for zero period when you called. I was right behind her,” Sam answers, staring Alex down with her arms folded. “By the time I packed a bag and got to the airport, the jet and pilot were ready. You sounded like you could use some help and Ruby’s arranged to stay with friends.”

Eyes narrowed, Alex turns from them to the door and then back to Sam. “How did you get up here?”

“She’s allowed to come and go,” Lena answers.

“Hello, Alex,” Sam finally says, her tone matching her expression. “How did _you_ get up here?”

Lena reaches out a hand to touch Sam’s arm. “She just stopped by to see how I was doing.”

“Better late than never, I suppose.”

Alex cocks her head at the aggressiveness in Sam’s voice and her hands land on her hips. “Maybe take it easy, Sam. You just got here. I’m not hurting or harassing Lena.”

Sam’s arm comes out to point to Lena as she half-shouts, “You aimed a killer satellite at her.”

Alex’s face hardens with the revelation Sam’s been filled in. “She shot ion cannons at …” Alex misses a beat, catching herself, “Supergirl. We were prepared to use any means necessary.”

“Ion cannons don’t hurt Kryptonians,” Sam flings back. “I’m sure about that. And are you kidding me? What scenario did you think you were in? Did you forget she saved my life? And many other lives since moving to this city?”

Lena tries to deescalate with a hand over Sam’s, which is now tight on the tray beside the bed. “I wasn’t making good decisions,” she offers.

Sam’s grip lightens at the touch, but she doesn’t give up the argument. “Because you were abandoned and left with Lex’s manipulative bullshit. By the people who were supposed to be on your side in National City.” She somehow glares harder at Alex. “Including your sister and you.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up. Lena can practically see the letters ‘NDA’ forming above her head at what Sam might be insinuating. Sam’s done though, and she turns to Lena, physically shutting Alex out.

The defensiveness and calculation on Alex’s face tell Lena that Alex interacting with Sam’s harsh attitude isn’t going to end well, and no one will look back on further conversation kindly. While Alex would be the odd man out, and Lena certainly feels no fondness for the agent at the moment, Lena remembers Alex’s more recent, helpful actions at L Corp and the DEO.

“You should go,” Lena says quietly, though she knows Alex’s suspicion may not allow her to do so. It comes down to whether Alex will entrust Kara’s identity to Lena or to both of them on the chance Sam knows.

Alex remains still, eyes moving between them. Then she nods once and departs. 

Lena slumps as far as possible into the pillows piled behind her with the break in tension.

The room goes quiet, both allowing Alex to clear the area. Then Sam faces her, and Lena realizes she’s become the focus of more judgment than concern.

“And you,” Sam fumes but disappointment's apparent too. “Really, Lena, what the hell? You know every way to contact me! Why didn’t you reach out?”

Before they have this conversation, Lena needs to know. 

“When did you find out?”

Sam’s hand comes up to rub the side of her face and trace her eyebrows before dropping.

“I shared synapses with Reign. I had flashes of her memories from our time together. Reign knew, and I worked it out when I did recall exercises for trauma.”

“You didn’t tell me about those,” Lena’s says, alarmed by the strain that appears on Sam’s face with talk of the Worldkiller. “I thought we got rid of her.”

“We did,” Sam asserts. “A few fragments of memories are not Reign.”

“Alright,” Lena relents. “So, you’ve known.”

“I didn’t know when I was here. But yes, for a little while. I thought she would tell you, given the way she looked at you sometimes.” Sam licks her lips and holds out a hand towards Lena. “I didn’t feel it was my place. That may have contributed to this mess.”

“Telling me could’ve made a different mess.” Lena takes the offered hand and squeezes it lightly. “It wasn’t your responsibility. I don’t hold anything against you.”

Sam places her other hand on top of both of theirs before returning Lena’s hand to her lap. “Are you able to get out of that bed so we can talk? I feel bad yelling at you while you’re in it.”

Lena chuckles. “I’d like that. Not the yelling but the change of location.”

After getting Lena into a special hospital recliner she drags over, Sam takes a seat across from her and slips off her shoes with a contented hum.

“Now, about why you didn’t contact me…,” she says, dogged.

Turning to view the cityscape, Lena sighs. She called her friend partly because she needed a confidante, and Sam’s proven herself.

Lena faces Sam and tells her about Lex and where his final words, uttered for maximum damage, left her. She details the influence they had on everything in the months since as she wrapped herself up in a project that was ethically murky, though she hid from that by judging it necessary. And the implementation of that project starting with Eve and Hope pushed it into unethical and disturbing, while she continued seeing a pragmatic solution to human nature. From there it only got worse, and she found herself turning back from her misguided hubris just in time.

As she speaks, Lena methodically rubs the hem of her dark green sleepwear between the fingers of one hand, trying to bleed off her shame and guilt.

Sam listens without comment, minor facial changes conveying restrained surprise, worry, awe, and distress.

When Lena’s voice trails off along with the movement of her fingers, Sam clears her throat. “Oh Lena,” she says with compassion, and that sits between them for a few seconds until she goes on, “it all goes back to Kara’s secret.”

“Yes,” Lena agrees, her jaw working as she turns her head to look out the window again. “I killed Lex to protect the world, but also to protect those important to me. To protect Kara. I trusted her completely. But Kara didn’t need my protection, at least, not in the way I thought she did. That’s how little she trusted me.”

“You loved her completely,” Sam states, and when Lena looks back her expression tells Lena Sam suspects this isn’t just about Kara’s friendship.

“I don’t know,” Lena says with a choked laugh, shaking her head. She wasn’t expecting to touch on the emotional closeness to Kara so easily, but it feels like something she has to do. “She was like nothing I ever experienced. Makes sense why – a survivor sent here from an obliterated planet.”

“It wasn’t a question,” Sam says gently. “Where else would your reaction have come from? I know you Lena, and what you described… you don’t just turn off your empathy. Something shut it down. I think it was the worst hurt you’ve ever felt.”

“It’s back now, at least,” Lena squeezes her eyes shut for a second, feeling how sorry she is that she lost track of her humanity.

“Do you still?” Sam asks.

“Still what?” Lena worries her lower lip, anticipating the clarification.

“Love her? Want to trust her?”

She’d loved and trusted for years, her ties to Kara strengthening over time. Betrayal though was her Achilles heel, and every other time it happened she let people go. But in Kara’s case it feels like a huge piece of Lena would go with her, the past months a preview of a longer-term reality. Kara is different. The question is whether losing that piece and rebuilding herself anew without it is the right choice or trying to rebuild with Kara is the better way.

“I’ve been working for months not to,” she murmurs, raising her voice when she sees Sam tip forward to hear her, “but a big part of me still does, a part that doesn’t want to let her go. And she’s not making it any easier,” Lena tilts her head down to rub a finger and thumb across her eyes, “just because of who she is.”

When she looks back up, the solidarity Sam projects is so familiar, Lena’s breath hitches. Hearing it, Sam comes over and holds on to Lena a bit longer this time. When she finally lets her go, she pulls her cuff over the heel of her hand and blots a tear off of Lena’s cheek.

Lena ducks away, cheeks pink. “You’re ‘Mom’ing me.”

“Maybe,” Sam says with a laugh. “But you need it.”

Returning to her seat, Sam settles forward with her forearms resting on her thighs and her hands folded together.

“Being uncertain and afraid makes sense, Lena. Kara caused you humiliation, pain, so much,” Sam starts, “but if I may …”

Lena rubs at the back of her neck as she stanches her tears before nodding. “Please do.”

“I don’t think your feelings are one-sided. I’ve seen the bond you two have. Kara was beyond driven when she was trying to prove you didn’t poison those kids. And Supergirl was so protective towards you with Reign. How much Kara cared about you was clear from what she did and said, the way she looked at you. I don’t think she helped you through the years while not trusting you. Once or twice – yes, there were stumbles. But I think you questioning everything about her is coming from Lex casting everything in the worst light possible.”

“I shouldn’t doubt her?” Lena asks sharply.

“Not what I’m saying,” Sam states, both hands up, “The way and the amount of time she kept her identity hidden, allowing herself to exist as two people in your mind – you got used and hurt whether that was her intent or not. You have a right to be wary.”

Lena regards her friend as she thinks this over, relief flooding her at someone’s wholehearted acknowledgement of and concern about Lena’s side of things.

“You know, she’s tried to make up for the secret since she told me.” Lena surprises herself with this, but Sam validating her frees her to evaluate Kara’s motivation from a different angle. “She keeps trying to help,” she shakes her head at Kara’s persistence. “She came by last night. I want to believe the guilt and sadness I see in her are real. I can’t figure out why the charade at this point.”

Sam’s hands clasp more tightly together and her lips purse, which Lena has seen many times before Sam peels open a difficult topic.

“Lena, if you want to find a path that leads to Kara so you two might move forward in some sort of meaningful relationship, then you have to get out of your own way. You have to let go of analyzing her intentions and have a baseline of trust that she’s operating in good faith. Otherwise any effort will break down quickly. But first you have to decide if you want to find the path.”

“It sounds like I have a lot to work on.” Lena’s lips quirk up as she says it letting Sam know there’s no bitterness towards her. “Wrestling with the fallout from my compromised decision-making and determining Kara’s preferred place in my life.” 

“You’ve always been a multitasker,” Sam responds to Lena’s summary with a wink. “But I think you may be further along on the second part than you think.”

And maybe Lena is finally ready to come to terms with her relationship with Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

*

“Is there something I can assist you with Kara Zor-El?,” Kelex asks, floating over to Kara as she wanders through the main hall of the Fortress.

“No, Kelex, thank you,” she answers with a smile.

“You aren’t working with the Coulan,” the robot comments. “It seems logical that you are searching for something else.”

“No,” she shakes her head, “I’m just the way in. Brainy knows what he’s looking for. He’s taking care of it.”

Kelex swivels in the direction of Brainy and then back, emitting what sounds like a huff before politely telling Kara, “Please let me know if you need assistance.”

“I will,” she answers and the Fortress’ administrator zooms off to its post, leaving her to the ramblings of her mind and legs. 

Kara’s not supposed to help; Lena made it clear that she didn’t want her involved in this. But she can give Brainy access to a database with in-depth information on Myriad without feeling like she’s overstepping. From that he may be able to identify options on Earth that could be used with Non Nocere to achieve mass mind control. Hopefully his search will be productive. Or even better if he finds there are no viable options, but they rarely get that lucky. Meanwhile, she can enjoy the surroundings.

She returns to her pacing of the giant space, the faint feeling of home a backdrop to her thoughts on Earth. Myriad and the El connection have occupied some of her musings but mostly she’s thought about Lena and the present status and potential futures of their relationship. Including which of those futures she’d like to happen.

Her mind has lingered on a simple memory from the past few days – sitting in a chair next to Lena’s bed every moment that she could after returning from the Arctic, watching the blanket over Lena rise and fall with each breath. Kara appreciated each inhale and exhale in a way she hadn’t before, the desperation in that cave still raw. 

She took Lena’s hand a few times during those vigils but, after Lena’s initial awakening, she tried to respect what she thought would be her boundaries. Once she just sat, a presence to keep Lena company, but mostly she talked. Nothing too personal, nothing about the two of them and the past they shared, no apologies after the first visit. She concentrated instead on being a voice that gave that energetic mind something to listen to, telling Lena about the science of the worlds she knew and the wonders she’d seen, knowing she would love to hear of such things. She hoped that one day the two of them could comfortably share space again and Kara could talk about her more alien experiences with Lena’s active participation.

And now that Lena is awake and healing, Kara prays they can address the hurt between them and work through it to get to where they could have such conversations and potentially grow even closer. It’s a goal she’s willing to pour herself into attaining.

Brainy finds her reciting to herself in the chamber that stores the religious teachings that Jor-El and Lara sent with their son, Kara absentmindedly flipping through a datacube of sacred texts dedicated to Rao.

“You seem preoccupied,” he observes as he walks up.

“I am,” Kara replies shutting down and placing the cube back in its place. “This is one of the best places for me to ponder.” She turns to face him. “Did you find anything?”

“I have some solid leads to discuss with Lena. Things that Hope could possibly figure out and access.”

“Good,” Kara says, disappointed that options exist but pleased their journey has yielded useful information. “Thank you for helping her.”

Brainy shrugs like it’s not something to thank him for. “I want to help her move past Hope and her project. Like you with keeping your secret, she’s devastated about what happened because of her decisions.”

“Hmm,” Kara exhales, picking at the palm of her suit, “I was partially responsible for that.”

“You played a part,” Brainy agrees, ducking his head to catch her downcast gaze, “but that doesn’t absolve her of responsibility for her actions.”

“You sound like Alex.”

“I believe, like Alex, that there are sides. You each at some point felt justified in taking your respective positions. I’m not saying that all sides and positions are equivalent. But they exist and should be addressed. Talking through where each of you is coming from is how the conflict between you and Lena may be resolved.”

There’s been no real chance to address what Lena did. It’s a topic Kara’s somewhat afraid to raise. And going over her own reasons for hiding again when neither she nor Lena is holding back may put Kara in the position of admitting truths that she’s afraid could push Lena farther away.

Still, Brainy sounded hopeful. “You think we can reconcile?”

“I truly think she wants to talk to you, to figure out the same thing you’re trying to.” 

“But where do you think that will lead?”

“I don’t know. You can only try - if you feel that is the right thing to do.”

He turns to head to the Fortress’ entrance. A thought seems to strike him, and he looks over his shoulder. “You could come with me to the hospital. There’s a small risk she won’t see you, but I think you should take it.”

“I can’t argue with someone who calculates risks for a living,” Kara agrees, appreciating his encouragement. “I’m in.”

*

Lena’s spent much of the day since Sam went off to L Corp working on ideas Brainy sent with a cryptic promise of more. A session with Daniella, scheduled medical checks, a timed power nap, and meals have been minor diversions from her curiosity. She’s eager to talk when Brainy appears early in the evening and settles into the chair opposite.

“How are you progressing?” he asks as he pulls over a small table for his laptop and projector.

“Internal damage is healing well, and the probability of complications will be miniscule after tomorrow. Hopefully I’ll be home soon, though some who obsess about my safety are telling me I’m very secure here and could stay a few more days.” She gives an exasperated smile at the suggestion.

“Are you going to humor them?” Brainy asks, aware of the slim likelihood that Lena won’t blast back into her regular life.

“We’ll see. It’s not my intention to stress my staff out but I’m not a fan of hospitals. So,” she reaches for her tablet, cheerfully inquisitive, “what do we know?”

“I did find components that Hope could try to acquire to achieve her Non Nocere directive.”

“I’ve come up practically empty on my side. Maybe I don’t know enough about Myriad. What were you searching?”

Brainy appears pensive as he starts typing, though his delivery doesn’t falter, “The Fortress’ database. Myriad is of Kryptonian design and the Fortress holds the most extensive information about it on Earth.”

Lena tenses, pinning Brainy with a one-word accusation, “Supergirl.”

“I asked her about using the Fortress,” Brainy responds without guile. “It’s an important avenue to explore. Supergirl let me in and made herself scarce until I was ready to leave. While she wants to help you, she’s honoring your request.”

Her shoulders drop at Brainy’s explanation; he’s right that the database should be explored. And he obviously respects how Kara handled herself. Lena, who has sought out his opinion on other serious matters, can follow his lead here. She can’t judge Kara harshly for the positive aspects of who she is while she’s still exercising the requested restraint.

Rolling her neck, Lena re-focuses on her tablet. “Let’s look at it,” she says.

The medical staff warned Lena about overworking herself, but she can’t resist the thrill of this search for Hope. She and Brainy run through technology and materials that the AI could use and when Brainy shows Lena his initial efforts to track existing sources and supply lines, she advises on how to move effectively in the world of corporate subterfuge. He implements her suggestions at unfathomable speed.

Lena also has knowledge of the companies identified and suggests which are likely to be targets or would be willing to do business with Hope given their histories. They plant some red herrings in the cyberworld to see if they can draw Hope out, paralleling their surveillance efforts.

The two of them make a potent team and they accomplish much in a short time. Brainy closes programs and files, reassuring Lena that he can monitor their efforts while she takes a break.

Lena considers Brainy as he closes down the laptop, his efforts on her behalf clear. She felt a certain kinship with him before, could relate to some of his struggles. This lull gives her an opening to ask about a conversation from before confrontations and isolation, a chance to let him know that she recognizes there is more than just work between them.

“How’s Nia?”

A little smile lights up his face as he slides equipment into cases. “She is doing well. And we are doing well, I think.”

“Good,” Lena replies, genuinely glad the two of them are in a healthy place.

“Now, you’ll keep me informed of any activity?” she continues.

“Would you like real-time notifications?” he asks with a joking tone, then looks over and frowns given the reputation of his partner. “Don’t answer that. Yes, I will.”

He picks up his belongings, rising from the chair he moved so he and Lena could more easily work together.

“Are you up for more visitors?”

Lena glances at the time. “I have physical therapy. Why?”

Brainy waves the question off as he starts towards the door. “Someone came in with me. But if you’re busy...”

Her nose scrunches in thought, then it falls together. “Has Kara been sitting out there for over an hour?”

“Yes,” Brainy replies, almost out of the room. “I’ll let her know you aren’t available.”

But Lena’s mind has run through where she and Kara left off, her moments of distraction today when bits of Sam’s advice would play through her head, the two times when three words, “You almost died,” popped into her brain in Kara’s small, anxious voice. She doesn’t want him to do that. She wants to believe she and Kara can find a way forward and, ever the scientist, she wants to test that belief.

Lena pitches as far forward as her body allows and calls after him. “No, don’t. I’ll let them know she can come up.”

“Great,” Brainy answers, passing Daniella with a nod.

“I have someone coming by,” Lena explains as the therapist enters. “Could she stay during our session?”

“Of course,” Daniella answers, setting a few items down. “Looking forward to moving around?

“Absolutely.”

They’re finishing stretches when Kara shows up wearing a light blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and khaki slip-on sneakers with her hair in a ponytail. As she enters, she tosses a wrapper from some vending machine product into the trash can.

She stops a few feet from them, and Lena can’t keep the smile from her face. “Hello, Kara,” she says softly.

Kara beams back and asks how Lena’ feeling, and any reticence Lena has about having her here vanishes. Kara’s full-wattage happy face can do that to her. 

“Good. I’m getting to finally move. Daniella,” Lena gestures to the therapist and she and Kara exchange hellos, “helped me stand this afternoon, but tonight I’m walking.”

“That’s wonderful,” Kara exclaims, looking almost as excited as Lena feels.

Daniella steps back and eyes Lena. “It’s going to be like earlier. You’ll need assistance.”

“Could I try by myself?” Lena has to ask.

The therapist shakes her head once with rolling eyes but positions herself beside her patient. “Go ahead.”

Lena’s attempt to rise is slow and unsteady and she can’t quite do the flex and straighten she needs to without her abdomen feeling like it’s going to rip along the suture. Out of the corner of her eye Lena can see an antsy Kara keeping herself in place. 

Daniella shifts to support Lena’s body the rest of the way and to help her reorient because standing leaves her a little woozy. “Almost, but you’re not there yet. Now, someone has to walk with you. That’s non-negotiable.”

“I could do that.” Kara steps forward quickly, drawing Lena’s attention from the failed effort. Her disappointed expression slips away when Kara follows with, “You can lean on me.”

Daniella glances between them before raising an eyebrow at Lena. “Whatever you’d prefer.”

Lena looks Kara up and down, considering. She wants to get beyond fighting and, if she’s being honest, she wouldn’t mind having Kara close by her. The two of them once shared a physical ease that had been rare in Lena’s experience.

“Okay,” Lena addresses Kara, and Kara looks at her with quiet gratitude, as if she wants a chance like Lena does but was afraid to advocate for it. Lena’s heartrate, slowing from her initial exertion, picks up again.

Yielding her space to Kara, Daniella arranges them and directs Kara on where and how she’ll be most useful as Lena’s gait will be labored at first and vary as her step count increases.

Kara nods along, attention on the therapist as her hand and arm slip around Lena as instructed. Her pinky finger is the only part applying pressure where it rests against the flare of Lena’s hip, but Lena is acutely aware of both it and the arm and hand floating just off her waist.

The rest of Kara’s body is at an angle to Lena’s, close enough she can feel the warmth coming off of Kara along with the subtle scent of lilac and rose. The closeness is distracting, and Lena is only hearing a few words here and there about how Kara needs to walk alongside her in a way that offers support when and where it’s needed but otherwise lets Lena carry as much of her own weight as she can.

Daniella finishes by taking Kara’s free hand and lightly setting it against parts of Lena’s torso to show Kara where to avoid and where to land in case she needs to arrest Lena’s body if she gets off-balance. Kara’s expression is all business, but when Lena isn’t watching where Kara’s hand is, she can see light flush that’s spread across Kara’s cheeks.

She averts the stare she’s been caught in when Kara glances over at her with bright eyes and a perky smile, knowing her own blush has to be visible. She can’t help it. Lena’s missed this honest physical contact. She’s not hiding, she doesn’t think Kara is either, and that’s causing the air between them to thrum with that connection she’s felt since almost the beginning.

When Daniella steps away seconds later and sweeps her hand forward in a ‘go ahead’, Lena meets Kara’s expectant gaze, waiting to follow where Lena leads.

She furrows her brow at the floor, fiercely determined to conquer it. The first steps are slow and awkward and strain the healing wound. Kara carefully supports her when needed, keeping Lena moving without stumbling. 

The stiffness loosens as the number of paces increases and muscles stretch and engage. Kara diligently maintains her distance alongside, watching Lena intently. Any indication of discomfort – rigidity, a whimper, a sharp inhale, whatever – and Kara touches her arm with a gentle hand and trains worried eyes on her face, letting her know she’s there and ready to help. Lena is able each time to gather herself and move on with a small tap on Kara’s hand.

The pangs recede and the two of them establish a rhythm as they walk around the room, interspersed with stops when Lena takes a moment to just stand and concentrate on her posture, one hand resting on Kara’s arm while Kara’s other arm just barely tightens around her. Lena knows she’s like a flower to the sun, uncurling in Kara’s presence, but right now she can’t find it in her to regret it.

Daniella observes them for a few minutes, giving some pointers, before her phone buzzes. “You two work well together,” she says, sounding pleased when she looks back up. “I have a request for a consult. Are you okay with me going? I’ll be back in ten to fifteen.”

“That’s fine,” Lena answers and Kara nods.

“I’ll let the nurse know,” Daniella assures them.

They continue their circuitous journey tucked together, short steps in a loose embrace where they occasionally brush against each other, neither pulling away. 

With no one else around, Lena feels free to talk beyond the short checks back and forth they’ve been doing.

“You’re very good at fine motor control,” she remarks, keeping focus on their route. “It’s impressive.”

“Thank you,” Kara says slowly, uncertain.

“I mean,” Lena fumbles to provide context, “given the power you can generate.” She gulps after she finishes, realizing that may be misinterpreted.

Kara chuckles with a roughness that draws Lena’s attention. They’re close enough that she can clearly see the crinkles at the corner of Kara’s eyes as she elaborates, “Well, it took years of practice. And I’m still always aware.”

Lena’s expression changes to one of understanding. “I see.”

Even though Lena can tell there’s a much longer story behind Kara’s explanation, she recognizes this is the most ordinary exchange they’ve shared about the superhero identity and she wants to leave it that way.

As they finish another pass of the hospital room with minimal talking, Lena finds her mind on the DEO infirmary. 

“Did you stay with me, at the DEO? I have blurry memories, or maybe hallucinations of being in that hospital bed with you there.”

Kara can’t fidget with her hands, but Lena feels fingers press against her hip, then quickly fall away. Her mouth gives a little twist as she speaks, “I did, whenever I could after I got back. I hope that wasn’t overstepping. I was worried, and I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Lena fixes on where she’s putting some of her weight against Kara as she’s grown increasingly tired, grounding herself with the contact while affection for the woman next to her flows.

She tries to minimize it while communicating to Kara that she doesn’t require, or possibly deserve, such investment. “You’ve been spending far too much time in hospital rooms.”

“It’s fine, Lena. I like helping you.” Both Kara’s hands make brief contact with her waist at that, as if to emphasize her point. 

Kara inhales, deep enough that Lena feels it. Her head drops a little and her voice is low, “I know you have every right to doubt that. I made you feel small and you shouldn’t ever feel that way. The life, the goodness are so big in you. You’ve saved thousands of people, pioneered life-enhancing tech, rebuilt neighborhoods, protected friends – even in the face of animosity, often without recognition. And I showed my appreciation for your actions, your character, by being a coward. By being selfish.”

It’s Lena’s turn to pull in a long breath, a tremble in her lower lip. “What you did damaged me, Kara. But I can’t look back at my past in National City and say that I did everything alone. I had people who helped.”

Lena stops near the bed, head down and body heavy from the emotional and physical drain of this day. Kara gives a small pull and Lena shuffles a couple of steps to turn and face her. Kara’s arm remains around her while her other hand finds Lena’s hanging and grasps it. Lena presses back with her thumb. Kara lowers her head, and Lena leans in, allowing their foreheads to rest against each other for a few heartbeats.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Kara whispers. “You’ve worn yourself out.”

“That’s probably best,” Lena agrees, though a part of her doesn’t want to separate even as her legs are starting to shake with exertion.

Kara helps her onto the bed and Lena watches how careful she is. If Sam asked right now, Lena would tell her she definitely wants to find that path forward.

“You know, even with my name on the hospital, I can’t get coffee eclairs from Paris delivered,” she remarks in an aggrieved tone.

“Are you craving those?” Kara asks, smirking at her as she takes off Lena’s grippy slippers.

Lena brings a knuckle to her lips. “I certainly wouldn’t turn them down.”

Kara looks ready to banter back, but her attention wavers and there’s a subtle shift in her stance that Lena knows now.

“I have to go,” Kara says apologetically when she re-focuses. “You’ll be okay?”

“Yes,” Lena replies. “Thank you for stopping by and helping out. Be safe.”

“I will.” Kara places the slippers by the bed and gives a little wave.

Closing her eyes, Lena lets her body go completely limp while her mind mulls over the evening for the few free minutes she has to herself. Yesterday, Kara seemed to want so badly to help Lena to find and fix and Lena rejected her. But Lena senses some of the arguments losing their weight, her walls thinning with a realization that her planned self-rescue may not have a satisfactory conclusion. That and Sam’s point about Lena needing to separate what happened in her and Kara’s reality from how Lex had warped it. Maybe they can take steps together.

*

Kara just avoids an orderly with a folded wheelchair waiting to board the elevator as she bursts out of it. 

“Sorry,” she yelps at his wide eyes, but he still smiles at her. She hurries by having left the CatCo bullpen this evening in just enough time to change into olive cargo pants and a black hoodie and get to the hospital for Lena’s last physical therapy session of the day.

Her time with Lena this morning was short, dropping off a coffee and the requested eclairs, which earned an actual squeal of delight, and then escorting Lena on a walk that included stepping out of the suite and down the short hall to the end with a window and back. From the look on her face, Lena seemed to be silently celebrating her on-foot escape. Her gait was steadier than the night before, a full night’s sleep likely helping, and the physical therapist gushed at the improvement.

Deadlines being deadlines, Kara departed reluctantly after only fifteen minutes. And found herself in a far less inviting presence.

She was already anticipating coming back later, dwelling in a haze of good thoughts, when she sensed someone in the hall and pulled up. The look Sam Arias was giving her caused her to take a step back.

Alex’s terse summary of the interaction she had with Sam was provided with a warning that the CFO was not sympathetic to their actions. But Kara was not prepared for the aura Sam was projecting. She gave her head and shoulders a shake, trying to rid herself of the feeling that Reign was in the hallway with her.

“Have a good visit, Kara?” Sam asked coolly, drawing herself up in a dark blue business suit and starched, pinstriped dress shirt for maximum effect.

“I think it went well,” Kara stammered. “Lena’s having a good morning.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sam took two steps forward and ducked her head close to Kara’s ear to say, “You need to be careful with her.”

Kara just avoided flinching. “I am.”

“You should have told her,” Sam slight increase in volume thundered beside her, “or not acted the way you did around her.” 

Sam’s meaning was clear, and the surprising declaration had Kara babbling back without thinking, “Alex said Lena may have…” 

In her peripheral vision Kara saw Sam’s face darken as she cut Kara off, “Lena didn’t tell me. I was in my head with a Kryptonian killing machine who saw Supergirl as an inconvenience that needed to be eliminated. She knew exactly who you were.”

“You never mentioned it,” Kara breathed out, a little stunned.

“No, Kara, because that was your place. The way you would look at her – and vice versa. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?” Sam shook her head in disbelief. “Remember what I said.”

And then she was gone down the hallway, leaving a shaken superhero in her wake.

Walking to Catco as the last wisps of morning fog burned away on a sunny day, Kara was sobered by the encounter. But it couldn’t completely mute the positive wave she was riding from how Lena reacted to her during her past two visits – Lena’s small lean into Kara’s touch, the shy but absorbed gaze when she thought Kara’s attention was elsewhere, her hand steady and light on Kara’s arm, how considerate she was of the unbreakable alien next to her as she checked on how they were moving and if Kara was doing alright – all with Kara trying hard to keep from grinning like an idiot because they were doing serious rehabilitation work and she didn’t want to spook Lena into shutting it all down.

Lena willing to let them be physically near each other when she was vulnerable, a chance to re-establish a connection in a way that had been natural to them before – those were things Kara couldn’t risk. Though Kara had also considered whether the connection may have never been completely broken. Frayed, a little mangled, like after her charger cord would meet her vacuum, but intact enough that it still allowed something to move through it.

Sam, though, reminded Kara that a frayed connection could still short out, become completely non-functional, if not seen to. That they had some ground to cover.

Sam also, strangely, seemed to have a similar take to Alex. Her comments touched on the potential for mutual interest that, disrupted by betrayal, resulted in unexpectedly intense reactions.

It all has had Kara thinking deeply about what page people are on and what’s next. 

She passes the security guard and the nurse at her station, each acknowledging her and returning to their work. That’s when enhanced hearing picks up a muted cry and a rap of knuckles on metal. Knowing attention is elsewhere, she superspeeds to Lena’s room, fearing she’s going to have to catch her, or worse, pick her up.

Instead, Lena’s so close to getting completely upright on her own and Kara waits for a strained “Okay” to offer an arm for the last bit.

“What are you doing?” she asks diplomatically, trying to read her friend.

“Showing I can do this myself,” Lena grits out. She grimaces but continues with less sharpness, “I can stand on my own. I did it this morning.”

“I know. I was there,” Kara responds, soothing. She looks at her hand as she puts it over the one Lena still has resting on her arm then up to the green of Lena’s eyes. “But maybe you’re tired and your body isn’t quite there. You’ve been doing an amazing job. Please don’t push too much. The last thing you want to do is slow this down.”

Lena blinks a few times, and Kara braces for a potentially scathing retort. But she doesn’t get one.

“Enough of you and your logic,” Lena says pretend firm, but the jest Lena’s making an effort to put into it is apparent. She smiles to emphasize the mood. “Are you back for another exhilarating episode of visiting hours?”

“How could I stay away?” Kara’s smiling back but her voice unintentionally dips a little deeper.

Really, how could she. Lena is standing there in black sweatpants and a stretched-out light gray t-shirt with a stylized Tesla coil and electricity on it and sleeves that fall across the bottoms of her palms. Her hair is in its rare, loose, curly form that Kara’s only seen at her penthouse. She wonders if Lena had someone come in to help with it.

“Exactly,” Lena backs her up as she glances over herself and Kara’s eyes follow. “You never know what’s going to happen. Earth-shattering moments like me getting dressed all by myself after you left this morning.”

That adds to Kara’s giddiness. The normal clothes, the physical progression – Lena’s healing and she’ll be out of here soon. 

The realization also provokes concern in her though. What happens between them then? They’ve only had this for a short time, but Kara’s liked the little alternate world that the hospital and the exercises have given them. A shift could be arriving very soon. 

Lena lifts her hand off Kara’s arm and Kara’s top hand drops. She takes a step away, resting her weight against the side of the bed. Kara looks up from Lena’s slippers.

“What did you bring?”

Kara squints at her before realizing what Lena’s spotted. 

“Oh, I went by your work during my lunch break,” Kara lifts a satchel with the L Corp logo from her shoulder and sets it on the table, “and was able to persuade Hector to send a few things over. I know you’ve been a little frustrated being cut off from your company. Even if it is in good hands.

Lena gives her a wistful look. “You do know my workaholic ways. Thank you for thinking of that. Did anyone give you any trouble?” 

“Pfft, no,” Kara scoffs while her fingers tangle and untangle with each other. She can guess who Lena may be curious about but doesn’t want to raise that topic. “It’s no problem.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her but only asks, “Ready to do some laps? I’ve seen all new parts of this floor today. I could show you around.”

Kara admires the improvement in Lena moving away from the bed. They sync up with each other so Kara’s standing beside Lena but facing forward with an arm resting around her waist this time, another glimpse into how quickly she’s advancing.

They’re heading to the doorway when Daniella appears in it. “Well, hello. Starting before I get here - I like a go-getter.” She grins as she watches them reach her. “Seems like you two have this down. Do you need me here or do you want me to come back for the cool-down stretching?”

“You can come back,” Lena tells her.

“Will do.” She points a finger at Lena, expression serious. “Don’t overdo it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara uses her free hand to scratch a non-existent itch on her cheek, covering her mouth.

Daniella backs out of their way with a chuckle and heads off.

“Don’t say it,” Lena orders, looking vaguely sheepish.

Wasn’t going to,” Kara replies, keeping a straight face as she basks in how endearing Lena looks.

“I do have something I wanted to ask you about,” Lena pipes up as she leads them towards the nurse’s station.

“Ask away.” Kara has a suspicion about what is coming. Brainy called her earlier, at Lena’s request, filling her in on some of their plans. The outreach was unexpected and felt like another small step.

“About an hour ago Brainy let me know that there’ve been inquiries about a rare material Hope could use. We have limited time to find out if it’s Hope or not. Someone on the ground in Sao Paulo to verify the company has the material and to do some snooping would help tremendously. Would you be able to do that, with Brainy backing you up?”

“Whatever you need,” Kara answers, hiding her surprise at how involved the request is. 

The fact that Lena has protective people helping her and keeping an eye on things for her – Sam, Brainy, Daniella, her assistant at L Corp who has everything meticulously organized for his boss’ return and was worried about stressing her prematurely – comforts Kara whenever she’s thought about how Lena is doing these days. And this request could have been relayed by Brainy, but Lena instead reversed her position and asked Kara directly. It may be an official, though possibly probationary, inclusion in that group. Kara will take it if it means Lena sees her as someone who’s on her side. And neutralizing Hope is an activity Kara is happy to participate in.

They’re rounding a corner into a new hallway while Kara responds. She scans the passage then looks to Lena to see her reaction to the answer. The deep dimples she hasn’t seen in a while are a pleasant surprise.

“Thank you,” Lena tells her, looking ahead again but leaning into Kara’s side and sliding her arm around Kara’s waist. Kara’s body feels like her brain just released a large dose of happy chemicals and she grins at the contact. She really wants to stop in that hallway and give Lena the biggest hug she can, but she doesn’t know if they are there yet. She settles for relaying the absurd story behind her latest assignment instead.

The end of their amble is near as she finishes, having earned a careful laugh and a few smiles. Lena tightens her arm a little to bring Kara closer.

“I remember this,” Lena says in a subdued voice.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara says as she turns her head to almost imperceptibly nuzzle Lena’s hair before facing forward again.

Entering the suite, a calmness lies between them until Lena twists her upper body back towards the door, saying “Wait, I had a question for..” 

The movement regresses almost instantly into a bodily shudder and a whistling intake of breath followed by “Aaahhh” as Kara flashes in front of her, hands under Lena’s elbows and forearms paralleling Lena’s to prevent her from pitching forward.

“Hey, look at me.” Kara gets Lena’s pained eyes to re-open. “Breathe with me,” she instructs, exaggerating her breathing, “and try to relax.” Lena’s gripping Kara’s arms tightly and winces through several breaths, finally regaining her equilibrium.

“Better?”

“Yes,” comes the strained reply but Lena’s eyes have shuttered, her expression turned from placid to conflicted.

Kara slides to the side and slips an arm around Lena again to walk her carefully to the bed. She sits on it, laying her upper body against the raised head of the bed and looking pained.

“What’s wrong?” Concerned about this turn that seems to be more than just physical discomfort, Kara drops her head so her eyes are level with Lena’s, but Lena turns her head further into a pillow. Kara changes her mind and kneels with her hands resting on her thighs, putting herself below Lena, but she still won’t look at her.

“My body’s not working the way I want it to,” Lena says, and Kara can hear the frustration and the rumble of anger. “I can’t even control that on my own.” 

“But it’s doing better,” Kara hastens to point out, wanting to encourage and calm her. “That’s why you didn’t even think about that motion until it was too late. You’re showing such strength, getting to this point so fast.”

But Lena isn’t done, and it becomes clear her injury is just part of what’s eating at her. “I should be able to do any of this alone, to clean up my own mess. But I’m here, relying on others. I don’t want to owe people, I don’t deserve them. And you, if you help, then I’m trusting you and we aren’t where we’ve let ourselves think we are. And I'll owe you more than I already do for saving me.” 

Kara’s shaking her head with a soft ‘No’ under Lena’s last words. When she stops, Kara counters her gently, not wanting to aggravate her more but needing to say this, “You don’t owe me anything for saving you, Lena. If you don’t want me to help, I can suggest other ways to Brainy.”

Her chest tightens with her next words, but Kara has to get them out, “And if you don’t want me here anymore, I won’t be here.” Kara lifts a hand to lay it on Lena’s leg for a second before she drops it away. Lena doesn’t flinch or death glare or knock it off. “But if you do, I’m here. I want to help. You deserve it.”

Kara stands and takes a step back. Lena’s jaw clenches and her attempt to make an angry swipe at her eye not look like what it is fails, but she doesn’t respond.

She can hear Daniella chatting to the nurse in passing. “Daniella’s coming back,” Kara tells her silent friend. “I’ll wait to hear from you.”

Kara flies home with a detour above the clouds to gaze at the half moon and clear her head in the colder air. She and Lena have been in a little bubble for the past 24 hours. They fell into an easy physicality and were able to minimize the emotional hurt they’ve gone through. But the journey Lena took at the end of Kara’s visit was a prick in that surface. Kara doesn’t know what’s next.

Before she can fully wallow in multiple layers of doubt, her phone vibrates. The text from Lena is short and to the point _I want you here. We both need it._

A long exhale of relief escapes her. She feels like she dodged a Kryptonite bullet; they aren't losing their forward momentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an interesting journey. I thought a fix-it around relationship that wasn’t ridiculously long could work starting with Lena changing trajectory in 508, when the story should have wrapped, rather than 519 but a lot still happened through 508.  
> I had a little rant drafted about Malefic and his redemption arc, which I don't care about, vs. what they did to Lena's character but dropped it. If you were wondering, you can imagine Malefic was part of the Myriad story and wasn't needed.  
> I forgot Kara said her full name in front of Lena in 507 - was done with no fanfare. If that oversight was noticeable last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The twitchiness is subsiding. Yesterday she indulged in the two eclairs Kara left and passed on the coffee, resisting the wafting scent. But, waiting to hear news of Kara, Lena needed distractions. Settling down with materials from L Corp took her into a well-worn work routine, and the caffeine flowed freely for the first time in days.

The early hour of the meeting Brainy called to go over Kara’s trip to Brazil also contributed to a need for stimulants, though her interactions with Kara had been comforting.

Lena ignored the sharp pang of embarrassment over her emotional display the previous night to place a hand on Kara’s back after she walked up, watching Lena throughout, and stopped next to her. When Lena dropped her hand away, Kara caught it to give a quick squeeze that sent tingles up her arm. Meanwhile, they exchanged hesitant smiles and quiet greetings, both aware of the new equilibrium they’re trying to attain. 

Lena held steady to the mantra in her head – they were allowed to have outbursts and needed frank conversations. She couldn’t run away, emotionally or physically, every time those happened. Kara’s response helped quiet any misgivings she had.

Given the look he passed over the two of them, Brainy didn’t seem oblivious to something going on. But he also seemed uninterested in letting it derail their purpose and got to the point. Lena chimed in, the two of them going over what they needed from the multinational’s Sao Paulo branch. The superhero was off shortly after.

Brainy eyed Lena with a furrowed brow, finally asking, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, but thank you,” she replied, grateful in a weird way that he noticed. “We,” she looked to the door, “we have a lot to work through.”

He nodded at the explanation and, after noting that if he set up an operations center in her hospital room he would surely be thrown out even if she was the benefactor, he headed out. “I’ll keep in touch.”

He’s been updating her since Kara landed, mostly about the logistics around Kara’s search for information. His messages and L Corp paperwork that has her checking in with Sam – “How did you get… Never mind, I don’t want to know. What do you need?” - keep her occupied.

When the call comes that Director Danvers is downstairs with something for her, Lena hesitates for only a second before inviting her up, curious.

“Good morning.” Alex comes through the door with an air of nonchalant authority, sipping on a coffee and holding a second.

She must catch Lena’s faint grimace because she stops. “If you don’t want to see me, you didn’t have to let me up.”

“No, not you,” Lena says. She points at the second cup. “If that’s for me, I’ve already had too much this morning.”

“Aahh,’ Alex comments, setting the cup down on a table by the door before approaching, “more for me then. This is only my second. Busy morning?”

“Yes.”

“How are you doing?” 

“Making better-than-expected progress. I should be discharged today.”

“Good news. And good timing to give you this.”

Alex takes a tablet out from under her arm. “Hope’s. Recovered at the cave. I’ve retrieved and wiped the DEO-relevant information that I can with our encryption experts. It may have information on her efforts to neutralize your force field.”

Lena accepts it with a “Thanks”, and stares at the device, deep in thought. About Eve. About Alex and her shifting positions. About how this all played out and is still playing out.

Alex, interpreting her continued silence as a cue to leave, takes a couple of slow steps back.

“Why?” Lena’s curiosity and the need to better understand overcomes her cynicism towards this Danvers.

Peering at her, Alex moves back towards where Lena’s seated. “Why what?”

“Why did you befriend me?” Lena lets loose. “With Liberty and Red Daughter and Lex? We worked together for Sam, but not like that. You knew you didn’t have to fake a close friendship for me to help. That time we called Supergirl to my apartment - what was that? Why was I there when you could have talked to Kara privately?”

Alex’s expression resembles that of a person facing an unfortunate series of events that they are now required to defend. “It’s complicated.”

“I have time,” Lena says brusquely. “Being on leave anything I get done,” her hand sweeps above the papers on the rolling desk cart, “is a bonus.”

“You remember Colonel Haley and the order to discover Supergirl’s identity?” Alex asks, voice clipped.

“Yes.”

“She had a truthseeker.”

The admission provokes a shudder in Lena. She’d employed such an alien herself and preferred not to think too much about their existence. She didn’t want to use or encounter one again, the inability to resist in the grip of such a creature unsettling.

The outcome of Haley’s gambit hits her. “How did you evade interrogation?”

“I didn’t,” Alex responds. “I couldn’t. Instead, I gave up parts of my memories of Kara with J’onn’s help. Kara was my sister, but not Supergirl. Supergirl was a completely separate person, civilian name unknown to me.”

Lena’s eyes narrow in contemplation. Her mind goes back to them at her apartment – Supergirl when she landed was brash but troubled. Lena knew then that Supergirl likely believed both women in front of her potentially stood against her. But now Lena sees that Kara, for possibly the first time in the Danvers’ sisters’ lives together, recognized that Alex could see Kara as an adversary.

Lena also remembers Kara coming to her office, telling her she was trying to get Lex for her. It had seemed to Lena that she had been more uncertain during that time. Kara not having Alex fully with her - that knowledge makes Lena feel like she’s been looking at that time period through a distorting lens that’s suddenly vanished.

The closer connection she and Alex formed existed because there was no secret identity to hinder it.

“We were aligned in purpose again, like with Reign,” Lena says, letting Alex know she gets it. “We work well together, and it wasn’t affected by the Supergirl situation.” She can also acknowledge the sacrifice even while miffed about the circumstances. “That must have been difficult.”

“You and I do work well together,” Alex agrees. “And while the experience was confusing, it was harder on Kara. I was oblivious during it, and the initial decision was one I knew I had to make. I will always protect Kara. Kara protects the world, I protect both.” She maintains eye contact but shifts from one foot to the other a few times before stilling. “And while you explained at L Corp about the kryptonite cannons, we didn’t know that when it happened. Those defenses, and refusing to surrender - you made yourself a threat.”

“And that meant I was going to die,” Lena concludes Alex’s line of thought, looking down and brushing a hand across the loose navy cotton covering her thigh. 

Lena knows difficult decisions and what is required to make them. She can respect the reality even while taking it personally that people who called themselves friends a day before would stand by and watch it happen. Execute it even.

Alex clears her throat. “No. We positioned the Claymore but Kara, Brainy, and J’onn discovered and fought for a different action. We had Malefic.”

Lena’s eyes dart up at the new detail from that night.

“They argued pasionately and successfully for strengthening his Q wave transmission to counter Myriad’s dispersal,” Alex continues, “a plan that was riskier in other ways but didn’t have the greater than 95% chance that you would be killed. In the end, we didn’t have to do anything. You stood down on your own.”

Lena’s jaw works as her thoughts race, events falling into place with another added. She feels to her core these revelations, which are satisfying but exhausting. “Thank you for being honest with me,” is her easy way out of any further conversation.

“I’m trying,” Alex replies. She steps towards the door. “I need to get back to the DEO.”

“You could have sent this with Brainy.” Lena taps on the tablet as Alex picks up the second coffee.

“I could have,” Alex agrees with a look Lena reads as a mix of certainty and remorse, “but I wanted to do it.”

Lena normally would pursue such an open statement, but she knows she’s done, in every way.

Settling back, she picks up a contract for review and signature. Maybe she should request some soothing tea in the face of this day.

*

Freshly showered, Kara takes off from her apartment. Her frenetic day of investigating proved successful with the clues all pointing to Hope. After transferring everything learned from her reconnaissance and her short infiltration using an image inducer to Brainy, she flew back, stretching her speed on the 6,000-mile journey with dips above the stratosphere.

The time she spent in transit let her sift through the morning’s meeting with Lena. After Lena’s emotional reckoning with her frustration and insecurity last night, Kara hadn’t expected her to reach out. Even when they were close, Lena had often retreated after letting her guard down like that. When she didn’t this time, Kara covered her surprise and basked in the balm of Lena’s hand making contact.

The gesture gave Kara hope that they will choose to move beyond the suspicion and knee-jerk reactions and through the difficult conversations. Those talks could bring back a closeness they both seem to want. Kara knows she has an interest in a shift in the type of closeness as well, but she’d be content if they only rebuilt a friendship with Kara’s true identity incorporated into it.

She lands in a darkened area between buildings and loses the suit for dark grey pants, short-heeled brown boots, and maroon sweater underneath. Working on a quick braid of wind-dried hair she makes her way into the hospital.

“Hi,” Kara greets Lena as she enters the room. 

“Welcome back.” Lena puts down the pen she’s fiddling with and walks over. She pulls up short of Kara though, looking suddenly uncertain.

Kara takes a half step forward and stretches out an arm, letting Lena decide. She accepts the offer, closing the distance so Kara’s arm can go around her shoulders with the second landing on Lena’s waist while Lena’s arms find their way around Kara’s back. When Lena’s head comes to rest on her shoulder, Kara leans over to settle gently against a messy bun that brushes her temple. Lena’s blue top is cashmere-soft against her hand.

They stay together for several seconds until Lena exhales, “It’s good to have you back.” She takes a step away, Kara letting her go.

“It’s good to be back,” Kara responds. “Did you kick Brainy out?”

Lena walks over to where she’d been working, and Kara tracks how well she’s moving. It’s a wonderful contrast to a few days ago.

“He kicked himself out this morning,” Lena replies. “He didn’t want to deal with staff glaring. We’ve been discussing what you sent. He’ll be here shortly.”

“You’ve been strategizing.”

“Yes.” Lena sits, cautious movements indicating she’s not yet one hundred percent. 

Kara also notices that her face doesn’t have the intense look she gets when she’s in intellectual overdrive and she’s not rushing to talk out theories and speculate on answers. It’s as if something besides Hope occupies her thoughts, which is unlike Lena’s normal laser-like focus on a problem, especially a problem she feels originated with her or her company.

Going with her instinct, Kara asks, “Something on your mind? Other than Hope?”

Lena’s lips thin as she makes a small flick with her hand, welcoming Kara to make herself comfortable. Kara steps over to half-sit on the rumpled bed. 

“What is it?”

“Alex came to see me and gave me Hope’s tablet. I’m not sure what that means.”

Kara looks down to her hands, fidgeting with them. She can guess at what her sister is doing in her own roundabout way, but it’s not surprising Lena is lost. 

“Alex has reservations about you, about me not looking out for myself, but she knows I make my own decisions and that this,” Kara motions between them with a wistful glance, “is important to me.”

“And it wasn’t that way before?” Lena sounds perplexed.

“It was,” Kara picks her words with care, “but with everything that happened between us, events unfolding so quickly and the realizations that happened with them,” Kara takes a deep breath before continuing, “things got muddled. I think she has a better understanding now.”

“Why?” Lena sits forward in her chair.

Kara’s anticipated the question and gives the answer she feels she can, “I have a lot to say about that. I’m sorry to ask, but could we wait? I want to help catch Hope and then I promise we can talk about it.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “You’ve worried how that conversation will go.”

Kara nods.

“And we have a plan that you don’t want to interfere with.”

Kara gives her a tight smile.

“Okay,” Lena agrees. She stretches her arms out from her sides and brings them back in to rest on the arms of her chair, like she’s ramping up to give a talk. “This is about more than Hope though.”

“I know,” Kara says.

Lena’s fist bounces a few times on a chair arm. “I have some things I’d like to say.”

Kara moves her hands out of her lap and to each side of her, trying to make her body language as relaxed and open as she can so Lena feels as safe as possible. “I’m listening.”

“About my outburst last night,” Lena starts, voice steady but eyes dancing between Kara and the window, “I’m sorry. I tried to prove for months that I was in control while deep down I felt unmoored and powerless after finding out about your lies.” 

Kara winces while Lena continues, “That illusion of me being in charge, dictating events that I thought I wanted to happen, was strong - until it wasn’t. Last night was a reminder of difficult emotions and I lashed out.

“And I haven’t fully dealt with what happened when I tried to solve what I saw as a problem with how humanity treated each other. I went in a direction a Luthor would go, not realizing it because I thought it was justified. A direction facilitated by another Luthor.”

Kara fears addressing what Lena did, and knows this conversation isn’t going to skirt around it. But she is determined to support Lena and help her process. Kara keeps everything about herself gentle, her gaze, the set of her mouth, her voice asking, “The illusion ended at Norquay?” 

With Lena’s nod, she asks the more pressing question, “Why?”

Lena drops her head, voice almost a whisper, “When I fired the ion cannons, I wanted you to get the message to leave so I could fix things, so I could make the world better. I panicked about the kryptonite when Hope told me she couldn’t shut it down– you were out there with hands raised and I believed you were going to allow yourself to get hit. I disabled the system and you retreated.

“Your expression as you hung there though, it stuck in my mind. You were willing to suffer kryptonite to try to convince me to stop. To convince me this wasn’t the way.” Lena looks at her, eyes a touch glassy. 

She wants to reach out, but Kara keeps herself still and her attention on Lena, letting her talk.

“The feeling,” Lena says, taking a long breath to stop the tremble in her voice, “of something going horribly wrong was suddenly unavoidable, though it wasn’t new. I’d shoved away uneasiness for months.”

She pauses. Her fist bounces once again and her other hand clasps and unclasps. “But this time it was stronger. Not even my anger at the virus, at what I thought was another lie, ended my concern. And after Hope, standing in front of me in Eve’s body, told me that she was something I created to serve a purpose and went to align the dish, it all came rushing in. Another time with technology created for an intended beneficial purpose, with a loss of choice, and with my frantic efforts to save Supergirl.

Kara blinks slow as she recognizes the impetus for Lena’s turn, skin prickling with the memory of the smothering swarm. “Jack.”

“Yes.” Lena’s eyes come back to Kara’s. “Jack, who made a mistake with tech meant to help others and had choices stripped from him.”

Kara sees Lena visibly swallow. “I’m so sorry. I went down the wrong path and it took me too long to right myself. I was blinded by the hurt of your betrayal. When that memory hit, all the rationalizations fell away, and the mistake was clear. I had wandered so far from what I intended. I called Hope back in. She didn’t come back. She had knowledge, but I had the hardware. I took it and got out of there.

“I’m angry about how long I deluded myself. About how I failed. My body seizing up last night was another reminder of what I did and how difficult it is to recover from.”

Kara aches seeing Lena this raw but knows it’s not for her to offer answers. She has to follow Lena’s lead. “What can I do?”

Lena shakes her head at the question, but she doesn’t shut down like she would if she were outright rejecting Kara’s offer. She just isn’t finished.

“I’m still mad at you and asking myself why I’m trusting you again. I want to. But that day - I saved you and let Jack go, and I didn’t even know who I was saving.” Lena looks agitated. “And over two years later, standing over my dying brother, I still didn’t. Do you know what that feels like,” she says, bringing a hand to her chest, “that sort of revelation?”

Kara hesitates a fraction of a second, thoughts going to her mother and aunt, but this isn’t the time. “Not like that, no.” She looks over the skyline, crossing then uncrossing her arms to let them dangle at her sides. She meets Lena’s eyes again. “Why did you save Supergirl that day?”

The answer comes without hesitation. “Because Supergirl, you, were someone spectacular. Someone who can help and heal. I’ve always respected that, what you’re trying to do. Even before moving to National City. You were what I’ve strived to be, what I’ve strived to be known as - someone who helps.”

Kara stands and moves slowly forward, checking that it’s welcome. Lena watches her but doesn’t object as Kara gets to her and goes to one knee in front of Lena’s chair. 

Kara stares up at her. “You say you’re striving, but you’ve been that person who tries to help all the time I’ve known you. You get caught up in thinking those parts of your character are making up for your name, and therefore they don’t count. They do. They are who you genuinely are. You never needed to follow my actions.”

Lena blows out a breath in frustration and disbelief, ducking away. “I want to believe you. But even if they were, what if they’re not there anymore?”

“They are.” Kara’s hand comes up and settles under Lena’s chin. She lifts Lena’s chin gently so she can find her eyes. Letting her faith in Lena power her voice she explains, “You made a mistake, while still thinking you would be benefiting people. When you realized the mistake, you turned away from it.”

Lena blinks back at her and Kara swipes a finger along Lena’s cheek to catch a tear. “You still believe in me, don’t you?”

“There’s darkness and weakness in all of us, Lena,” Kara states. “I’ve felt it as strongly as anyone. But I know you and that is not what drives you,” she lifts her other hand from her knee to place it over Lena’s. “And we’re talking, so you must have some belief in me as well, though I don’t think I’m necessarily worthy.”

“We are a pair.” Lena smiles weakly at Kara before turning her face to quickly nuzzle her hand. “I’m sorry. For what I tried to do, for what I did to Eve and Malefic and Andrea while pursuing that end. And, for what I did to you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Kara replies, stroking Lena’s cheek with her thumb. “I’ve apologized before, and I’ll keep doing it for as long as I need to. I shouldn’t have kept my identity from you and then acted how I did, no matter my reasons. And I should have recognized the additional work needed – the reveal of my identity and that apology were starting points.”

She wants to get closer, to hold Lena, but that’s wishful thinking for now. Lena seems to be enjoying the simple contact they’re sharing, having flipped one hand to hold Kara’s while the other comes up and covers Kara’s hand that rests against her cheek.

“Thank you, for being here.” Lena whispers.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Kara responds. She looks down, granting some space between them in case it’s too intense.

Lena sighs. “I could use some fresh air,” she says, as if she accepts Kara’s de-escalating gesture. “And we have some time before Brainy gets here. Do you want to come with me to the atrium?”

“I would love to,” Kara replies, looking back up. Her hands fall away from Lena and she stands. “Do you need help?”

“No thank you.” Lena’s dimples show as she pushes herself out of the chair with only a slight hitch in her motion when she straightens.

“That’s so good to see.”

“Isn’t it?” She steps up next to Kara and looks at her, searching. “But I wouldn’t mind a little support, for old time’s sake.” 

When Kara offers her arm, Lena’s eyes brighten as she takes it. “Let’s go.”

*

“We need to lure Hope out,” Brainy says, “with the correct level of unexpected and unplanned occurrences from her vantage point. That will suggest what’s happening isn’t a trap while we’re still able to contain the operation.”

“I can suddenly emerge onto the scene as a competing buyer,” Lena takes the chance to lay out the plan she’s been thinking about since she and Brainy started sharing Kara’s intel. “Money talks, I have a lot of it. With a couple of calls, I can get their interest. They’d see it as a lucrative business deal, and we know the people involved - they aren’t going to ask questions and potentially risk profit. Hope’s likely monitoring them. She would know why I’m interested, and it should force her to make a move, probably to acquire the needed materials through personal negotiation or force.”

“And I’ll be there to catch her,” Kara says, fists going to her hips. Lena just holds back a smile at the unconscious superhero pose.

Kara looks over to her, earnest. “And I’ll make sure Eve isn’t hurt.” 

Lena gives Kara a grateful look, knowing Kara understands Lena’s feeling of duty around the Hope/Eve mess.

“I’ve been studying Hope since we learned of her,” Brainy declares, “and the work we’ve done” he tips his head to Lena, “has given me sufficient insight to make my presence useful. I’ll also go. We should ask Alex about taking a small team of agents.”

When no objections are raised, they get to work. Lena’s calls provoke the interest she expected, and when she reaches a company vice president, he’s eager to talk price, not bothering to ask after intentions. Lena gets the distinct impression from the timeline that this is going to be off the books as a few executives try to leverage her interest against their current buyer’s in a bid for greater personal enrichment. She knows that game.

While Lena’s busy haggling, Brainy and Kara go to gather a team and transportation, planning to leave as soon as everything’s arranged.

In between her efforts to entice Hope out, Lena arranges her release from the hospital as well as necessary medical follow-ups.

Lena’s distracted from her tasks only when Kara calls to ask if she can briefly stop by before heading out. Lena’s happy they had some time earlier to simply exist in each other’s presence between the heavy conversations and urgent mission. Relaxing in the sunlight and enjoying the colors and scents of the plants they were walking among while making small talk, Kara peaceful and solid next to her, was a delightfully normal experience.

Kara arrives later than planned, coinciding with Lena exchanging paperwork at the nurse’s station. The timing is awkward but at least they can tell each other good-bye.

Seeing what Lena is up to, Kara eagerly asks, “Would you like me to get you home?”

Lena thanks the nurse for her copy and heads to the elevator, Kara trailing behind.

“No, you need to go,” Lena answers, hoping her tone is reassuring even as she knows this mission could put them in danger. Kara looks disappointed but doesn’t press. “Everything here is taken care of. I’m meeting my team at the lobby and they’re taking me straight home.”

As the empty elevator’s door slides open, she wraps a pinky finger around Kara’s and steps inside, letting her arm stretch behind her so she’s isn’t pulling as she asks, “Ride down with me?”

Without a word, Kara follows and when the door closes, they move in an increasingly familiar choreography into a hug. Lena feels like this is becoming natural again as they’ve progressed with each other over the past days. She longs for it to continue.

“Be careful,” she says with her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“You too,” Kara responds squeezing her slightly closer for a few seconds.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena pulls back to look into Kara’s eyes.

Kara leans forward to kiss Lena’s forehead as the elevator pings for the ground floor. 

“You will,” she promises as they move apart.

The elevator opens to Lena’s staff right outside, anticipating her arrival. She moves to join them but watches Kara, who’s looking back at her as she walks towards the door, until she finally waves and turns away.

“I’m ready,” she tells her driver and bodyguard.

The next day proves challenging in the times between meetings and calls when Lena can think about things outside L Corp. Lena returned to her company without the DEO agents Alex had offered. She wasn’t ready for that sort of intrusion into her day, and Alex and she weren’t there yet, especially not with Kara thousands of miles away. But she also had no news because they had limited their communications, concerned about discovery.

About to go into another such break, she finishes pacing her office to hang up on her call with the L Corp board. The door opens unexpectedly behind her.

“Your 3 o’clock is here Ms. Luthor,” Hector announces.

She turns, confused, “I don’t have a 3 o’clock” but with the last word she’s facing him and understands instantly what’s happening.

Hector is standing with two armed men and the alien who was doling out psychic whammies in the Arctic fanned out behind him. Hector’s unfocused eyes make it clear why he doesn’t react to her contradicting him.

“Put your hands where we can see them.”

Swallowing her fear while allowing no outward sign of it, she stares at the leader, then glances to Hector and back. “You’re here for me. Please let him go.”

The alien leers at her for a second, as if playing with her would amuse him, but reconsiders. “Fine. We don’t need him.”

“Thank you, Hector,” Lena says, “I’ll take it from here.”

With her assistant safely away, Lena focuses fully on the intruders. “Let me guess – you’re still following a losing strategy and working for Hope,” she says with a hint of sass.

The leader draws himself up, offended. “With Hope, not for her.”

“Whatever you want to tell yourself,” Lena responds, trying to distract as she mentally runs through alarms and signals that she might reach. She wishes she had her desk between them.

He takes a step forward, face menacing. “You really shouldn’t be such a smartass. We have the weapons here. And you’re not important. After all, you’re just the insurance.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when the window erupts. Lena recognizes she is falling away from the blue streak that has to be Kara and then somehow a split second later she feels steady, careful arms around her, catching her and standing her upright. 

Those arms don’t let her go. She appreciates that when she notices how wobbly her legs are. 

Sheltered within the circle of Kara’s arms, leaning against Kara’s body while trying to calm her own, Lena looks around her office. The three hostiles are disarmed and out cold and parts of her floor are covered in shattered glass with various items overturned or broken.

Her eyes come back to Kara, who’s looking her over for any signs of harm. 

“Hi,” Lena says, wide-eyed and trying to fill the silence while her brain catches up to what just happened.

Kara is skimming a hand over a few scratches that Lena can feel on her hands and a cheek as she responds, “Hi. Sorry about that. I didn’t have a dampener and I had to move fast. Are you alright?”

“No harm done to me and the office is all replaceable.” She waits until Kara is done with her examination, her forehead crinkle less pronounced. “How did you know?”

“We caught Hope. As soon as we did, her face turned so smug. Brainy knew instantly and yelled, ‘Get to Lena!’ I flew here as fast as I could.”

Lena nods. “They said I was insurance. But thanks to you, they didn’t have time to execute their plan.”

Kara lets go of Lena with one arm, fingers going to her ear. “Alex. Brainy told you everything? Yes, they’re neutralized. Yes, Alex, she’s fine. How far out? Okay.”

Kara drops her arm and shifts to stand beside Lena, still not letting her go. Lena knows she can stay upright on her own at this point, but she appreciates the contact. 

“A team will be downstairs in about a minute.”

“Until then?” Lena gestures at the three prone bodies.

“Guaranteed they’ll be out until well after that.” Lena can hear the tension underlying Kara’s words.

“Hey,” Lena nudges her, looking up at Kara from where she’s leaning into her shoulder, “you got here. I’m okay. I’m safe because of you.”

Kara looks away and purses her lips. She nods a couple of times and then Lena feels the full body shake that goes through her. “We thought they had gone their separate ways. That was a mistake. But you’re right. The important thing is you’re safe.”

Lena’s phone buzzes with the notice that Alex and her team have arrived. Upon entering the office, they document the scene before taking the three would-be kidnappers into custody, Kara tossing each onto a stretcher and accompanying them all out.

Lena gives a statement and asks Alex to send a DEO specialist to the hospital with Hector to evaluate him for any psychological damage. When she ends her call with the building manager to schedule repairs, she turns from gazing out onto her balcony to find herself in the office with only Kara.

The adrenaline and anxiety that have fueled her drop, and Lena suddenly feels weak. She just got out of the hospital from her last dangerous encounter yesterday. She really shouldn’t be living like this yet.

Kara gets to her side as she catches herself on the edge of her desk, once again watching out for her. Kara seems lighter now that Hope and her minions are with the DEO, radiating calm and strength with only a hint of worry.

“Can I take you home?” Kara asks.

This time Lena doesn’t turn it down. She answers with a relieved, “Yes, please.”

*

They touch down at Lena’s apartment after a quiet flight, Lena tucked into Kara with her arm lightly draped around Kara’s neck. 

Kara could tell that Lena was settling herself after the attempted abduction, the tightness of her form loosening as they approached their destination.

Kara replayed the feeling of Lena falling into her arms, alive and conscious this time, as Kara moved to shield her from the hail of fragments. Hearing Lena’s heartbeat, strong and steady against her after everything had hit the ground let her breath for the first time since she’d entered National City’s airspace.

Lena removes her arm from Kara’s neck and her head from Kara’s collarbone as Kara sets her down, but she doesn’t open any space between them. She abandoned her heels at the office and looks up a few inches into Kara’s serene eyes. After everything, she wants Kara here.

“Can you stay?” she asks, holding the hero’s gaze.

“Yes,” Kara answers. They’ve been hustling for days and there’s no way she’s going to turn down a chance to be with Lena now that serious injury and rogue AIs aren’t hanging over them.

They both feel the shift as, for the first time, they walk into Lena’s penthouse with everything in the open. The chance to chart a course from this moment for their relationship, to put it back together, is strong between them.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Lena offers. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara watches her disappear, trying not to overthink the next moments. She deactivates her suit to an ivory top and jeans. Slipping off her shoes, she sits on the couch as Lena returns in a dark purple sweater and black joggers free of micro-projectiles. Her hair is down and brushed out.

Lena goes to the sink to fill two glasses with water and brings them over, handing one to Kara before sitting right next to her. 

She clinks her glass against Kara’s. “To a successful mission.”

“Cheers,” Kara responds, sipping some celebratory water before putting the glass down.

“I’m meeting Brainy tomorrow to work on extracting Hope,” Lena starts, “reversing my first wrong. So I’ll see you at the DEO.”

“Good,” Kara replies.

“I want to thank you.”

Kara chuckles at that. “You don’t have to keep thanking me.”

“I can’t help myself,” Lean responds with a one-shoulder shrug.

Kara responds to Lena’s light self-deprecation to remind Lena of how she sees this. “We are in this together, Lena. I never stopped believing that.”

“We are?” Lena asks cautiously, her confidence still shaken by her own actions and unsure how others isn’t.

“If you want us to be,” Kara responds, hand moving to rest on Lena’s knee. “You know what I’m willing to do for you.”

Lena looks down at Kara’s hand then back with a crooked smile. “You once said you were trying to take down Lex for me.”

“I was. I wanted to take that pain and stress away,” Kara says, “for you.”

Lena covers Kara’s hand, feels the warmth of impossibly smooth skin under her palm and that hope that Kara consistently fosters in her despite her jaded outlook springs up. Hope for herself and in honest communication between them. “I want to trust you. My heart feels like it needs to trust you. Like it needs you.”

Kara blinks at Lena’s reply, trying to hold back suddenly intensifying emotions that have her shifting towards the other woman. Nervously biting her lip, she makes an attempt to explain what had tripped her up before, “I hid from myself and from you. But I’m not hiding anything anymore. You can trust me.”

“Are you hiding why Alex has a better understanding of your choices now?” Lena asks, feeling a little reckless at Kara’s declaration and the way Kara is looking at her. She cups Kara’s cheek and stares back.

“I love you,” falls from Kara’s lips and she never wants to unsay it.

Lena’s eyes widen and her pupils dilate, drawing Kara closer until Lena’s perfume surrounds her. She could get lost in the colors of Lena’s eyes changing with the light as she shadows more of Lena’s face. Lena’s hand slips from her cheek to curl around the back of her neck and guide her. Kara goes with it until her lips are landing on softness, Lena’s lips moving against hers in a small gasp, breath ghosting her mouth. Kara presses in, her skin prickling with the buzz of the kiss as she brushes knuckles along Lena’s jaw.

Lena hums at Kara’s hand traveling along her face and leans in, meeting pressure with pressure in equal measure, relishing the moment.

Kara’s hand drops and she parts from Lena with an awestruck “Wow.”

Lena’s entranced by Kara’s lips, which now have a sampling of red over her usual gloss. “Agreed. On the wow.” She lets what she feels in her chest out. “And I love you too. I’ve loved you for a while.”

Kara ducks her head away at Lena’s confession. “Yeah, I’ve been hiding from myself for a while.”

Lena interlaces her fingers with Kara’s and squeezes to let her know she understands.

Kara looks back up at the gesture but stops when her eyes reach Lena’s lips. She moves forward, both astonished and ecstatic that this is truly reciprocal, that it’s been reciprocal. “Again?”

Lena nods and Kara’s hand goes to Lena’s waist as she scoots herself closer and kisses Lena, carefully pulling her more fully against her this time.

Lena buries a hand in Kara’s hair, enticed by the softness under her fingers, and a soft moan erupts from Kara. Their hands resting on Kara’s thigh remain interlaced. This time is more delicate with the first-time excitement and exploration out of the way, but also deeper.

When Kara draws away, she’s breathing rapidly. An unexpected condition given her powers. “I just wanted to hold you after what happened, but this” she takes a recovery breath, “this is good too.”

Lena smiles in agreement, her thumb softly caressing Kara’s hand. “I like it.”

“I thought we’d lost each other,” Kara says, a little quaver in her voice, “and now here we are. I know we can’t restart, and I wouldn’t want us to, but could this be a re-set, a new place to move forward from?”

Lena pulls her fingers from between Kara’s, then pushes them back to meet Kara’s fingertips in a bridge. She watches the movements each hand makes closely while riding a wave of emotions, a wave of optimistic, amazing emotions. She looks to Kara, her green eyes a bit misty.

“Yes. We have work to do but I want that,” she vows.

Kara swears the love in her chest shifts and grows with Lena’s desire to try alongside Kara, to commit to them. They’ve chosen each other before, but this is momentous. 

“You can hold me, too, you know” Lena says, when Kara sits tongue-tied by Lena’s response.

Kara immediately opens her arms wide, happy to fulfill Lena’s request. “Come here.”

Lena climbs onto Kara’s lap and Kara reaches around her, nestling Lena in.

“This alright?” Lena murmurs blissfully tucked against Kara.

Kara’s reply is a contented purr, “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this while closing out a challenging year. Sending wishes for an improved 2021. And thanks for reading.


End file.
